Love is All I Need
by RozalineGrey899
Summary: Anastasia Steele, a smart but naive 20-year-old and her two-year old daughter have to go on the run from a dark past. What happens when she meets the mysterious Christian Grey? Will he accept her and her daughter or leave them where he found them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This if my first FF story so I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me out and gave me a few suggestions on how to improve my writing. I hope you like the story.**

**Summary: 20-year-old Anastasia Steele and her two-year-old daughter have to go on the run. The only place she can think of to go to is Seattle. What happens when she meets the mysteriousChristian Grey? Will he accept her daughter and protect them from the man that wants to hurt them or will he leave them where he found them?**

Ana's POV:

I heard the door slam. Rosie looked up from her coloring book and I gave her a small smile. She jumped when Adrian walked in and grabbed me by my arm.

"Ow! Adrian, you're hurting me!" I whimpered in pain.

"Where the fuck is my dinner? And I told you I wanted that little brat in bed," he growled, pointing at Rosie.

Adrian was Rosie's father. I was 18 when he got me pregnant and he was 22. He wasn't like this until Rosie turned 1. My dad, Ray, warned me about men like Adrian but I didn't listen to him because I was too naive to believe him. It was the worst mistakeof my life but I would never ever regret Rosie. She was the only reason I had to live for.

"Adrian, please. It's only 5 o' clock," I tried to calm down. "I thought you had to work late..."

He slapped me so hard I fell to the kitchen floor. Rosie started punching Adrian's leg, screaming,

"Stop hitting Mommy!"

Then Adrian did the worst thing possible. He slapped Rosie har d across the face and pushed her to the ground. I shielded her with my body. Adrian could hit me all he wanted but I would be damned before I let him place a hand on my daughter.

"Don't touch her!" I snapped at him.

He smirked and said, "I will do whatever the hell I want to do. When I come back, my dinner better be ready and the little brat should be asleep. If not, I will show you exactly how crazy I can get."

Adrian walked out and slammed the door behind him. Rosie was crying. I brought her into my lap and rubbed her back, soothingly.I was not going to let Adrian control my life anymore. He was not going to hit Rosie and expect me to stay. I am not going to be pushed around anymore. Especially not in front of my daughter. This was not the environment I wanted her to be exposed to.

"Listen to me, baby," I looked into Rosie's big, blue eyes that she got from me. "We're going to leave before Daddy comes back so I need you to pack your things, okay?"

"Otay, Mommy," she said and I carried her up to my room.

While I packed her clothes, she packed her toys into her Winx Club backpack. When she was done, I packed up my things in a duffel bag and took the 500 dollars I saved up. The engagement ring Adrian gave me could easily be pawned for 9,000 so that could hold us off for a while in a hotel. Or I could go to Seattle. It was the safest place. My sister was there. She didn't know about Rosie but I was sure she would give us a place to stay.

5 hours later, I ended up outside her apartment door. Rosie was fast asleep in my arms. I hesitated before knocking on her door three times. It was five minutes before the door opened and she started ranting.

"Who the hell is knocking on my-" she stopped when saw it was me. "Ana?'

"Hey, Kate."

**Wow. Kate is Ana's sister. Sorry there was no Christian in this chapter but it was necessary for the story line. Please review and let me know how I did. I will accept criticism but please don't write just to be mean. Thanks. And I know this chapter is so, so short but I will write longer ones if people want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: I love all of you so much! Your reviews are extremely helpful and supportive. You guys are just amazing. I will try to make this make sense for everyone so this chapter, hopefully, will clear up anything that confused you in the first chapter. Now to reply to some of my reviewers:**

**Peachesgo and DarkAngelKat-I promise it will be the worth it down the road ;-)**

**Guest-Every chapter will be much longer than the first one. That one was just a trial to see if people wanted me to continue but I will write much longer ones.**

**Emi17-This chapter will, hopefully, clear up all the confusion and I think it was mentioned in the first chapter, but Ana didn't want to go to Ray's house because she was scared he would be disappointed in her.**

**TrixiesMom2u-I'm sorry if it seemed unrealistic and I will try to make her seem more childlike. I don't have any kids so I had to try and imagine it.**

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**Rose xoxo**

I had taken the car Adrian bought me and drove from Montana to Seattle. Kate was the only one I could go to. She was my big sister. She was the one I could talk to about things I couldn't talk about with Ray. Kate let me tuck Rosie into the bed in her guest bedroom before we sat down on the couch.

"Ana, tell me what's wrong. You show up here with a little girl anda brusise on your face," she sighed and I could tell she felt so guilty for not doing more.

"Where do you want me to start?" I said, accepting a glass of wine from her.

She told me to start from the beginning. There was just so much to tell. And I really hoped she could look at me the same way when I was done. God, I already disappointed Dad. The last thing I needed was to disappoint my sister, too.

"I met Adrian when I was in my second year of college. He had already graduated a couple of years ahead of me but he was visiting campus where his mother is a professor. I was so naive to think that a guy like him didn't have problems behind closed doors. He told me I was beautiful and I deserved everything I could ever want or need. A couple of months after we started dating, I had sex with him and we didn't use a condom. Dad went ballistic when he found out. He told me Adrian had a reputation as a player but I didn't want to believe him . I mean, Adrian's dad was a lawyer, it wasn't like he could get into that much trouble. So then dad told me I could come with him or stay with Adrian..." I looked down, sniffling.

"You stayed," Kate said as more of a statement than a question.

I nodded,

"Yeah. It was the worst mistake of my life...When I found out I was pregnant with Rosie and I told Adrian, he treated me like a queen. He bought us a house and me a car. Hell, he even proposed to me. When she was born...he changed. He didn't start to hit me until Rosie turned 1. But he did start drinking more. I thought it was just the alcohol but then he started getting so angry even when he wasn't drinking. I could take him hitting on me, Kate, but there was no way I was going to let him lay a hand on Rosie," I shook my head. "Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I leave earlier-?"

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing heavily. This was the worst thing I've ever done to my family. After Mom died, we were just so much more distant...especially me considering I was the youngest and the closest to her. She died in a car accident when I was 7 and Kate was 10. It was a long time ago, but how do you get over losing your mother?

"Hey, don't do that," Kate scolded me. "Yeah. You didn't leave earlier but at least you had the strength to leave at sometime. I would never have had the strength to do what you did."

"I don't want to disappoint you like I disappointed Dad, Kate," I brushed my tears away with shaking hands.

Tears were streaming out her green eyes, as well, and she shook her head,

"You disappoint any of us, Ana. Dad thinks about you every day. I think about you every day. You're my little sister. I promised Mom I would protect you. God, I swear if I get my hands on Adrian, I will fucking kill him and make him regret the day he was born. You need to tell Dad so he can handle this."

I felt my eyes widen and I shook my head, frantically. This was never meant to be apart of the conversation. Did she know our dad? Ray Steele? Ex-military.

"Kate, he would kill Adrian. And did you hear me when I said he"s the son of one of the best lawyers in the state? Even the country!" I exclaimed. "Dad wouldn't even get a trial. That's how much power Adrian's dad has."

She ran her hands through her hair before sighing and nodding. I was actually surprised when she did that. Kate never gave up onthings, easily. I guess she just knew that this was a decision I had to make on my own. As an adult . I wasn't a child anymore because now I had one of my own.

"Fine. Go get some rest. We'll talk when I'm not so exhausted," Kate caved and I thanked her before going into the guest bedroom.

Rosie curled up against me as soon as I got into the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair. No one understood. I loved Rosie more than life itself. She was my heart and soul. Yes, I was young and I wished I could provide her a better life but I would always make the sacrifices necessary for my daughter to have what she needed. If I had to start at low-level job and had to work my way up then that's what I would have to do. I was actually glad that Rosie was still a baby . I didn't want her to grow up too fast and not enjoy her childhood like I had to do.

The next morning, Kate wanted to treat Rosie and I to some breakfast so I agreed. It's been three years since I had last been in Seattle and it still was as beautiful as I remembered. And as rainy. While Kate got us a table at a kid-friendly restaurant that was overooking the ocean with one large wall completely made of glass so you had the view of waves crashing against rocks, I stood outside and worked up the courage to call my dad.

"Steele," he answered, bluntly.

I took a deep breath and said, softly,

"Hi, Daddy."

There was silence from the other end of the phone. Aftee our argument, I told him to go to hell which made my heart ache every night I went to bed. All I could think about was those words,hoping that they weren't the last ones I ever spoke to him again. My dad had gave up so much for me and I treated him like crap.

"Hey, Princess," he finally answered in the softest tone I had ever heard him speak in. "How are you doing?"

Tears welled up in my eyes at my old nickname. I knew it was such a small thing to cry over but he was a true dad. After all we went through, I was still his little princess.

"Kind of bad. I miss you, daddy, and I'm so sorry..." I started to ramble but he cut me off.

"Hey, don't worry about the past. How about I come down to visit?"

I knew that was probably the best way to tell him he had a granddaughter and Adrian was abusive. There was one tims, when I was still with Adrian, that I wanted to call my dad and ask him to come see Rosie but...Adrian got into my head once again and said my dad wouldn't care. That really hurt but I believed him. Like I said, I was naive.

"I'm actually in Seattle, Daddy...staying with Kate," I admitted.

I hoped it wouldn't hurt his feelings that I didn't come down to Montesano instead of Seattle but Montana was closer to Seattle and I just couldn't face him.

"Oh. Well, I'll come visit both my girls. This weekend?" He suggested.

"That sounds great, Dad," I said, feeling both anxious and excited at the thought of seeing my dad again so soon.

We said our goodbyes and I composed myself before walking into the restaurant. Kate and Rosie were sitting two unfamiliar men. One of them, the one on Kate's right side and next to Rosie, had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with a smirk on his face that seemed permanent. The other one...god, he made me weak in the knees. He was like a God. His copper-colored hair was in unruly waves and his grey eyes were like storm clouds. He was tall. I knew that even when he was sitting down. And he had a very good build. Was I the only one who thought it was a little hot in there?

"Ana, this is my boyfriend, Elliot," Kate said once I took my seat between Rosie and the hot guy, gesturing to the guy with the blonde hair and brown eyes. "And his brother, Christian."

"It's wonderful to meet both of you," I smiled at them before Rosi patted my arm and pointed to the glass of milk on the menu.

"Moomoo," Rosie demanded.

I smiled at the way she told me she wanted milk. It was the most adorable thing in the world. I felt Christian's eyes still boring deep into me as if he had X-Ray vision. It made me squirm. I had to admit...he was way hotter than Adrian. Once we ordered, Elliot asked me,

"How long are you staying in town for?"

"Um, actually, I'm looking for an apartment. But, first, I need a job," I admitted as I cut Rosie's food into bits.

Christian's eyes darkened as I bit my lip, making me blush. Elliotand Kate looked between the two of us, suspiciously. You know what, I shouldn't even be thinking about guys. I just came out of an abusive relationship...I couldn't find myself in another one. My focus had to be on myself and Rosie. But I did have a feeling Kate was going to try and play matchmaker.

"Christian, wasn't Mom looking for someone to help her plan for the Coping Together ball?" Elliot asked him.

"Yeah. Would you be interested in that, Anastasia?" asked Christian, turning his attention on me.

"What's Coping Together?" I asked, lifting my glass of orange juice to my lips.

Kate looked at me and mouthed the words, "He totally wants you." I shook my head, giggling. I was right. She was going to use her horrible matchmaking skills to get Christian and I together because she was with his brother.

"It's a charity that helps families cope with having drug-addicted parents," Elliot explained and I saw a haunted look in Christian's eyes.

I smiled and said, genuinely,

"That sounds like a wonderful cause and I would love to help."

Breakfast was nice and light. I was sure Christian and Elliot both noticed the bruise but I had a feeling Kate asked them not to ask or say anything about it. While Kate was saying goodbye to Elliot, Christian walked me to my car. After I strapped Rosie in and closed the door, I turned back around. A man stood like a bodyguard by an SUV, watching Christian and I. Probably his security.

"Your security is waiting," I folded my arms and leaned against the car.

He placed one of his hand on the hood of the car, next to me and shrugged, "We leave when I say we leave. They know that and they don't say anything because that's what I pay them for."

I laughed and raised my eyebrows,

"You are one cocky bastard, aren't you?"

He chuckled and leaned closer to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "One things you should know about me, Miss Steele...is that I always get what I want."

I felt myself getting kind of turned on but I didn't even have a chance to respond before he turned around and walked away. Kate smirked as we got in the car and all I could think was,

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

**I tried to make this so much longer but this seemed like the best place to stop at. I just thought up this Ana and Christian meeting and I hope you guys like how they met. Please let me know what you guys think and I wi take everything into consideration. Promise. And I will try to make chapters even longer. Review,**

**Rose :-) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you left. I am up to 66 followers and I love every single one of you for it. Since some of you guys took the time to review for me, I would like to reply to some of them. First off, Christian will havethe same backstory and will be CEO but I will have a few or my own twists. Second, I was told that my dialogue at the end oflast chapter sounded similar to another story's. I want everyone to know that I had no idea. I am new to Fanfiction so I haven't really read many stories. But I would never take another author's work without crediting them. Please let me know if something else sounds too close to another story and I will do my best to fix it. Thanks. And to the guest that thought my story wasn't well thought through then I'm sorry but don't waste your time reading it if you don't like it. I will take criticism but I won't take it in a disrespectful way. Thank you to those who DO support me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but the plotline and a few characters. All credit goes to the wonderful E.L. James.**

**Rose xoxo**

Kate POV:

While Ana was picking up Dad from the airport, I talked to Elliot in the kitchen of my apartment. I was having an internal battle. On one hand, I wanted to tell Elliot what really happened to Ana so that he could tell Christian to back off if his intentions with my little sisters were less than honorary. On the other hand...Ana would kill me if I told anyone. She was embarrassed and I didn't know why but she thought people would think less of her for not leaving Adrian earlier. God, I wanted to kill that bastard and make him regret the day he was born. Knocking my sister around was one thing, but he also hit my niece? Elliot had grown even closer to Ana and Rosie these past couple of days so I was sure he would want to put Adrian six feet under, as well.

"Kate, will you just tell me what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he grabbed a beer out the fridge and sat at the island.

I had been pacing the kitchen for five minutes. Elliot knew that if anything happened like this to Ana again, I would blame myself and feel like a failure as a big sister again. After Ana told me what happened to her and she had went to sleep with Rosie, I went to Elliot's house, crying my eyes out. She thought it was her fault. She thought Adrian was never going to do it again, but he did. Over and over. So much she got used to it. My sister never deserved to go through that type of pain and certainly not Rosie, who had no idea what was going on around her. She deserved a father who would protect her and treat her as a little princess, not how Adrian treated her.

"Rosie's father...Ana's fiancee...he used to hit her. That's why she had bruises," I admitted and Elliot's eyes went wide. "I didn't want to tell you because she was so ashamed."

"Did he hit...?" Elliot started asking but I knew what he was going to say before he even finished.

"Rosie? Once. The night Ana left," I admitted and Elliot hopped off the island stool, slamming his hands on the marble countertop.

"What's his name? Where does he live? I am going to fucking kill him!" Elliot growled and, honestly, I'd never seen him so serious about anything before. "Who does he think he is? Hitting Rosie, too?"

I walked over to him and ran my hands down his chest, trying to calm him down, "He's one of the best lawyer's in the state's son. That's why she didn't want to tell our dad. He would, literally, have Adrian begging for mercy and I don't want to see my dad going to jail."

Elliot wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I reciprocated, happy to be in the safety of his arms.

"My dad is the best lawyer in the country. Maybe he could..." Elliot started to say but I pulled away, shaking my head.

"No, okay? Ana will kill me for telling you. She doesn't want anyone knowing. Look, it's just best if you don't tell anyone. But I do need you to talk to Christian," I said, batting my eyelashes at him innocently.

"You want me to tell him to back off from Ana?'" Elliot raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed and folded my arms, trying to figure out how I could phrase it,

"Well...somewhat. He has a past of screwing women over and I will be damned before I let one of those women be my sister. Either he treats her like she deserves to be treated or tell him to stay the hell away from her."

Elliot knew I was right. I'm a journalist. My job is to find out people's secrets. When I found out, Christian wasn't gay like everyone originally thought and he happened to have slept with more than ten women in a short time period, I couldn't help but find out more. From what I heard, he liked to string women along and when they wanted more with them, he would drop them like hot rocks. I didn't know the specifics, but I knew enough that I didn't want my sister involved with him unless he was goimg to give her and my niece everything they would ever want.

"Done," he leaned down and kissed me, passionately.

"Really? Just like that?" I asked, surprised.

Elliot and I usually ended up an argument about Christian. He didn't like me talking about his brother. I just...I couldn't trust Christian. And now that he was going after my sister? I saw the way he looked at her at breakfast the other day. He wanted her. I just hoped he wanted her in a way where she wouldn't end up hurt.

"Yes. I know how much Ana means to you...and Rosie. I'll talk to him," Elliot promised me.

I just hoped Christian would listen. He did have the tendency to get angry when people tried to talk to him. Elliot told me once that he hated to be hugged or touched on the back or chest. Christian and I didn't get along that well but...whatever happened to him...really did some damage and the damage that was done...should never happen to anyone. I was irrational towards him sometimes and I knew he had the right motives sometimes...he just took the phrase "a means to an end" a little too literally.

Ana POV:

My hands were shaking as Rosie and I waited for my father. He didn't know about Rosie but I knew he would love her as soon as he saw her. The airport was pretty crowded but I easily spotted my dad, for some reason. He beamed when he saw me and the huge smile stayed on his face.

"Hi, papa," Rosie smiled up at him, shyly.

My father looked between me and Rosie, confused and bewildered. I knew Rosie was the spitting image of me so there was no question she was my daughter to my father.

"Dad...meet my daughter...Rosalie Steele," I ran a hand over Rosie's brunette curls.

He hesitated before kneeling down in front of Rosie. I hated to disappoint my father. He gave up so much for me and I ended up having a child with the man he warned me to stay away from. I would always regret telling my father I hated him when we had that argument over Adrian. I had been taking my anger out on the wrong people. And I was lucky Kate didn't kick me to the curb when I showed up at her 's what I deserved after being the worst little sister in the world. After the argument with Dad, she called me every day just wanting to make sure I was okay but I ignored her. Kate was way too forgiving. I just felt unworthy of my family's love.

"Can I have a hug?" My dad asked and Rosie beamed, nodding, before throwing her arms around his neck.

My dad was only affectionate when it came to two people: me and Kate. Now, he was melting at the sight of his two -year-old granddaughter. I remembered how rough it was whenever he had to be deployed when he was in the army. He was honorably discharged a month before Mom passed. If it wasn't for him, Kate and I wouldn't be grown up and able to go to sleep without having nightmares. I loved my dad so much.

"Dad..." my voice cracked when he stood up and looked at me. "I'm so sorry..."

He brought me into his arms and stroked my hair like I was a little girl again. I cried into his chest while he whispered soothing things. Suddenly, I felt like the six-year-old girl who just lost her mother again. A few minutes later, I managed to regain my composure. I didn't deserve him. He treated me like I was still his little princess and he kept saying over and over that I didn't disappoint him.

"Kate and I want to take you out for dinner tonight," I told my dad as we drove to Olympia Hotel, where he was staying.

We didn't want him staying at a hotel but he insisted and Kate's apartment was only two bedrooms. Once he was settled, Kate and I were taking him to the Mile High Club which was some fancy restaurant that had an extremely long waitlist to make reservations. She must have some huge connections. Elliot's sister, Mia, was going to watch Rosie. I trusted her because I trusted Elliot.

"That sounds great, princess," he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm 21. You can stop calling me princess," I reminded him.

"I pincess?" Rosie asked from her carseat as she hugged her teddy bear tightly.

My dad turned around in his seat to smile at her. Rosie had him wrapped around her little fingers already. She actually had every one of us at her beck and call. She may not understand anything but she sure knew how to charm her way into getting what she wanted with just like one or two words.

"Yes, you are, " Dad smiled at her and she happily went back to playing with her teddy bear.

A few hours later, Mia arrived at the apartment and I met her for the first time. When I say that girl was energetic...I mean, _energetic._ No one should be that hyperactive.

"She's allergic to tomatoes and she hates pineapples. Other than that, anything she eats should be fine. Please have her bathed and in bed by 8. If she goes to sleep any earlier, she'll be up in the middle of the night. Oh, and she watches Spongebob at 6. But I would prefer if she didn't watch too much TV so..." I rambled and Kate laughed, cutting me off.

"Ana, calm down. Mia's babysat before. We'll only be gone for a few hours," she assured me.

I took a deep breath and nodded before bending down to kiss Rosie on the forehead. She probably didn't understand what I was saying, but I said it anyway,

"Be good for Miss Mia, okay? I love you."

"I...wuv...you," she tried out and I smiled, tears filling my eyes.

She was turning 3 soon and I felt like my baby was just growing up way too fast. Kate had to drag me out the apartment and once we picked up Dad, we drove to the Mile High Club. It was a pretty fancy place so I was wearing a blue, cocktail-style dress.

"How did you get us in here?" I whispered to Kate as she led us inside the place, seeing the line that extended down the block.

"I have my connections," she winked at me and gave her name to the bouncer.

The bouncer said something to a woman I was guessing was the hostess and she gave us a charming smile.

"Follow me," she took us to what was probably the best table in the place.

Dad looked impressed but I knew he wasn't really the type of person to only want expensive things. That's how he raised us. We got what we wanted but we weren't spoiled. He always made us give away some of our toys around Christmas time to the Salvation Army and kids at the hospital. And when we were old enough, we volunteered at various places. I loved charities. I wanted to start my own one day. Kate knew but Dad didn't. I still managed to go to college and get my Literature degree. I wanted to be in publishing. That way, I could give Rosie a better life. When I was done helping Grace plan the Coping Together ball, I was going to look for a job at a publishing house. I haven't met Grace yet, but I was going to meet her the next day for lunch.

"We missed you, Dad," Kate sighed once we had ordered our drinks.

"I missed you girls, too," he said, smiling at us. "How have you been doing?"

I looked down. This wasn't the right place or time to tell him about Adrian. Thankfully, Kate came to the rescue and started telling Dad all about her journalism career and Elliot. The food was amazing and gave us a distraction. Then that deep, sensual voice I heard made me clench my thighs together.

"Anastasia."

I turned around to see Christian and Kate looked down at her drink, smiling. She was up to something. I knew it. Dad cleared his throat, interrupting the staring contest between Christian and I. Kate introduced them,

"Dad, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is our dad, Ray Steele."

Christian held out his hand and Dad gave him a firm handshake. I would've introduced them but I hadn't know Christian's last name and that just would've been awkward. I just met the man. Yet, I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"Christian...what are you doing here?" I asked, even though I knew it was none of my business.

"Katherine didn't tell you?" Christian asked me and Kate rolled her eyes. "I own the Mile High Club."

So he was Kate's connection. Damn. He must have money to own a place like this. I honestly didn't care how much money a man had or not. It didn't make you more appealing. Some rich men, such as Adrian, thought that they could whatever and whoever they wanted. Christian did say he always got whafever he wanted. It kind of turned me on at the time but I wasn't trying to get hurt again.

"Impressive place," Dad said and Christian said, respectfully.

"Thank you, sir. Your dinner's on the house."

I ran a hand through my hair, my natural waves falling around my shoulder, and bit my lip. Christian looked at something or someone we couldn't see and gave us one more smile before saying,

"Get anything you want. It's all on me. I hope I see you again, Anastasia," Christian kissed my hand, briefly, before walking away.

"That man is waiting for the chance to take you out," Dad said and Kate nodded in agreement.

I turned scarlet. If my Dad noticed it, then it must be true. He was in the army. He was trained how to read people. I just...I didn't want to put my heart out on the line, only for it to get broken again. And Rosie needed a strong, stable mother. She needed someone to provide for her. Christian probably had much more important things to do than taking out a girl with as much baggage as I have.

Christian POV:

I couldn't stay away from her. Why couldn't I fucking stay away from her? Elliot told me about what that son of a bitch that Ana's daughter called her father did to them. She needed so much more than I could give her. Elena said herself. I'm not capable of love. Of true feelings. My baggage was just too much for her to handle and she had a child, for God's sake. When I saw her at the Mile High Club, she looked so beautiful and I had to adjust my pants quite a bit. There was no way in hell I was going to sport a hard on in front of her father. He was ex-military. I could tell. From his posture to the haircut. Taylor was bascially the same way.

Maybe I could try. She was worth the effort. The way Katherine talked about her and then the way I saw her with her daughter...I started to read through the background check I had Welch run pn Ana.

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

DOB: March 17, 1993

Family: Mother-Carla Steele (deceased)

Father-Ray Steele

Sister-Katherine Steele

Daughter-Rosalie Delia Steele

Education:

4.0 GPA

High School Graduate

Master's in Literature

Address:

N/A

Medical Record:

Miss Steele was admitted to the hospital for fractured ribs, minor concussion, broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder. She claimed she fell down the stairs.

That was all Welch found on her. But I knew the truth in that medical record. Rosalie's father did that to her and he really did anumber on her. He better pray to God I never get my hands on him.

**Wow. So what do you guys think about the little Christian pov I put in at the end of the chapter. I just wanted everyone to see how he was doing and I want to thank the person that gave me the suggestion of Kate talking to Elliot. Please review and tell me what you guys think. If I get at least 3 reviews, I will try to update a longer chapter by tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and support. I would not be writing if it wasn't for all of you. Special thanks to GreyshadesofSteele for her help in guiding me through writing my FanFiction. You guys should check out her story Fifty Shades of Ghosts. It is worth your time. Trust me. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Elliot POV-Earlier That Day

While Ana and Kate were getting ready to go to the Mile High Club with their dad, I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my phone. Neither of them could know that I was going to get Christian's help. This guy deserved to rot in hell for what he did to Ana and Rosie. Who was really sick enough to hit a two-year-old? A defenseless little girl and her mother.

"Grey," Christian answered, gruffly.

"What's up, bro? Look, I need a favor. I need to borrow one of your henchmen. Taylor or Sawyer,"I said, quietly, running a hand through my hair.

He sighed and said,

"For what?"

"I can't tell you right now. How about I come to GEH? It's important and can't wait," I said, hastily.

My brother wanted Ana. I knew he did. But he needed to understand that he had to earn her trust first. That she wasn't going to be like all the other women. I hoped that if he wanted a real relationship with her, it was going to help him as well. Mom was so hurt that Christian couldn't stand being touched on his chest or back so she couldn't hug him. I knew he didn't want to hurt her but it was just too unbearable for him. When my mom told me what happened to him when he was a little kid, I almost cried. No child deserved had a good heart. He just didn't think he even had one.

"Fine. But make it quick," he sighed before hanging up.

I kissed Kate goodbye and hugged Ana and Rosie. I've grown close to them these past few days. They deserved more than what that Adrian guy had given them. And I hated lying to Kate butI was doing what was best for her sister and neice. I didn't waste any time getting to GEH and Christian's office.

"Lelliot," Ros, Christian's business partner, smirked when I walked in.

"Rosabelle," I countered, making her glare.

Christian just shook his head and I sat down in the armchair in front of his desk.

"What did you need my security for?" he asked. "And why couldn't you just tell me over the phone? I don't have much time before I have to go to a business dinner."

"I need them to look into something...or someone, to be something," I hand Christian the slip of paper with the guy Adrian's name on it. "Adrian Blackwell."

"Who is he?" asked a confused Christian.

I sighed before admitting, "Ana's ex."

Christian froze before looking up at me, slowly. I knew it seemed strange to him that I was looking into Ana's past when she was clearly going to lengths to keep it hidden. But he was curious. I knew he was. A beautiful girl like Ana shouldn't have any bruises. Not to sound like I was interested in her. Our relationship was strictly platonic.

"Why do you want to look into Ana's ex?" He raised an eyebrow at me, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

Kate knew I was going to have to tell him at sometime. She did say I had to tell him to back off if he didn't want anymore than a one-night stand. I remembered the first time I hugged Ana, she winced when I touched her. Hell, she still does. She trusts me but it's a natural instinct for her to shy away from a man's touch after what Adrian did to her.

"He used to abuse her," I told him and his eyes widened slightly.

Ros, who I didn't even notice had still been in the room, swore under her breath. She was like another one of the guys. Hell, she even swung the way we did. But this was a serious moment and I had to keep my focus on the situation at hand.

"Let me guess, the bruise on her face...?"

"Was from him," I finished, nodding. "Look, Christian, you may have just met her but I saw the way you looked at her the other day. If you want her, you need to treat her and her daughter right. She needs to be able to trust someone. Start by doing this. Ask her out on a date. Help me find out who this guy is and bring him down."

Christian hesitated, raking his hands through his hair. Without saying another word, he picked up his office phone and dialed someone's number.

"Welch, I need you to look into someone for me...Adrian Blackwell," Christian ordered.

He lowered his voice and said a few things I couldn't hear but I trusted that Christian was going to come through for me. Or at least for Ana. Just as I was about to ask what he was saying, Christian hung up and said, bluntly,

"It's done."

Ana POV:

I sat at my vanity in my bedroom, curling my hair so it would look nice when I went for my first day of work. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, Elliot and Christian's mother, gave me the event job with a generous pay. Mia had agreed to continue watching Rosie for me at no cost. I tried to get her to let me pay her but she refused, saying she already had a lot of money from her brothers and parents. I could tell she was very spoiled. No offense to Mia, she was so sweet...I just didn't want Rosie to be like that. I believed in giving kids a happy childhood, but not spoiling them.

Rosie loved Mia and she was taking Rosie to the carnival today. I was so excited to have a job. It might be temporary but Grace was paying me enough money to start saving up for an apartment for myself and Rosie. And I could also start looking for jobs in publishing around the city. Kate was sure I would get an interview for the first place I sent my resumé to. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. I finished curling my hair and put a sparkly butterfly clip in it before slipping on my heels and walking into the kitchen for some coffee.

"You-look-amazing," Kate sneezed between every word, walking into the kitchen in her pajamas.

She caught a cold from someone at work and was pissed about it because she had some big story she had wanted to cover at work. I felt so bad and wanted to stay home to take care of her but I needed this job. I was sure that if I missed the first day of work, I wouldn't have a second.

"Thanks...I made you some tea. And there's some chicken noodle soup, already made, in the fridge so all you have to do us warm it up," I gave her a comforting smile.

"You're the best, sis," she sniffled, grabbing the box of tissues and tea before shuffling back into rhe living room.

I grabbed my purse and keys, said goodbye to Kate, and left. Grace wanted me to meet her at Bellevue, where she lived with her husband and Mia. When I got there, my jaw dropped tp the floor. It was so freaking huge. Mansion wasn't even a good enough word to describe it. I didn't even know houses like that existed. It must be a hell of a job maintaining a place like this. I parked my car in the driveway with two other cars . A silver Lexus and a black Audi R8. I rung the doorbell and waited for like a minute before a short, pale woman answered the door wearing a maid uniform.

"Thank you, Leslie," Grace said to the woman, walking over to us as I stepped into the foyer. "You must be Anastasia."

"Yes. It's wonderful meet you, Mrs. Trevelyan," I said, shaking her hand.

"Mrs. Trevelyan is my mother, sweetheart. Call me Grace," she insisted and I nodded, smiling. "How about some tea and then we can get started?"

"That sounds great," I followed her into the dining room where there were all types of papers laid out with different sketches.

And just my luck...Christian was there. What was with him showing up everywhere? I mean, I get that he owned the Mile High Club but did he really have to be here?

"Ana..." Christian smiled when he saw me.

Grace looked between us and a smile slowly spread across her face. Oh no. Did she think something was going on between us? Before I could say anything, Grace disappeared into the kitchen for some tea. Christian folded his arms across his chest and asked me,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," I nodded, biting my lip.

He walked closer to me and I, subconsciously, took a step back. I didn't mean to...it was just instinct. I didn't know him. He could be like Adrian for all I knew. He stayed where he was, no longer walking forward when he saw that I was uncomfortable.

"Ana...you can trust me," he promised and I narrowed my eys at him, suspiciously. What was he talking about? "Can I take you out tomorrow night?"

I hesitated. He was confusing. First, he told me I could trust him and I had no idea what he meant but he had to know something about me in order to say that. And then, he asks me out? I didn't know what to say. Could I really trust him? Did I even want to give this a shot? I mean, shouldn't I be focusing on Rosie? She was mt priority.

"It's just dinner. No commitments," he promised me.

"Okay. Just dinner," I said, softly and he nodded.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said before Grace came back in.

Christian kissed her on the cheek before walking out. I hoped that I didn't make a huge mistake by saying yes to him. Sitting down next to Grace, we started planning the Coping Together ball. It was such a wonderful cause. But it was also a big one. Grace was inviting only the elite so it had to be perfect. I had to order lights, the dance floor, a huge tent, tables. There was so much stuff I had to do but at least I wouldn't be bored. And Grace was an amazing woman and a dedicated mother. She loved telling me about how proud she was of all her children. It was so sweet seing how much she loved all of them. I knew Elliot, Mia and Christian were adopted but she saw them as her children, no one else's.

"I see the way my son looks at you," Grace said, as we looked through possible gazebo selections.

Oh my gosh. She was like the third person to say that. Of course, she didn't know about my past so she thought I could just pick up everything and jump into a relationship. I wasn't ready to put my heart out on the line or my physical well-being. I agreed to a date with Christian just as friends. If he wanted more, we would have to go extremely slow. And he needed to understand that I was going to have trouble trusting another man with myself or my daughter.

"Oh. Well, I agreed to dinner with him but my life is pretty...complicated," I admitted, sighing.

Grace suddenly laughed and shook her head,

"Trust me...Christian created the word complicated. He's had a difficult past and I know that he just needs someone who will be there for him and not his money. In a way, his mother can't."

I thought about Grace's words for a while. Christian seemed like a pretty nice guy but I was just scared he would reject me. Or he would reject Rosie. Or hurt me the way Adrian did. There was just so many ways he could betray my trust and I didn't know how he could earn it. That's how much Adrian hurt me. Not just physically...emotionally. I just didn't want to admit it when I was with him.

"Grace is right, Rose," Kate said when I told her about my day when I got home.

I was putting Rosie's hair in two braids. Thank god my date with Christian wasn't tonight. I needed something to wear and I still didn't know what I was going to say to him on the date.

"I don't know...it's just so hard to trust another man," I sighed, running my fingers through Rosie's silky waves before putting it in the braid. "And I also have Rosie to worry about. What if he doesn't like children? Rosie and I are a package deal."

"Then tell him that," insisted Kate. "Lay it all out on the table tomorrow him that it is both of you or neither of you. You can't be scared to tell him what you want and what is going to happen. Take control sometimes."

"So, I should go?" I asked, unsure.

She nodded, grinning, "Besides, he's a freaking billionaire. I'm sure he would love to have someone to spend money on."

I rolled my eyes at her and Rosie climbed out my lap, getting a flower out the vase by the door before toddling back over to me, quickly. She smiled and said,

"Pwetty, Mama."

Smiling, I picked her up and tucked the rose in her hair,

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, let's go give you a bath before Auntie Kate starts planning my wedding."

Kate laughed and threw a pillow at the back of my head, making Rosie and I both laugh. She had the tendency to start talking about things that weren't going to be for a very long time. God, she thought my date with Christian was going to turn into us having a relationship. I would still take her advice and talk to him but I didn't know if this was going to be a long-term thing. I just hoped he would take what I said tomorrow as seriously as I did.

Christian POV:

She said yes. She actually said yes to me. God, I didn't think this through. Where was I going to take her? Did she like flowers? Was flowers and chocolates too cheesy? This was one of the reasons why I didn't do the dating thing. There were just so many factors I had to take into consideration. I needed help.

"Ros," I suddenly said, interrupting whatever she had been saying these past couple of minutes.

"Yes, Boss?" She sighed, irritated that I had interrupted her.

"Where's a good place to take a woman for a date? And what kind of flowers to bring her?" I asked as I undid my tie.

Late hours at the office were starting to seem less appealing. I also couldn't do the dating thing because women always complained about how I worked too many hours. This is why I had submissives but I also said that I was getting tired of my lifestyle. Control was still what I wanted but I was sick of just having women do my bidding with no argument. I wanted someone to challenge me. Like Ana. And after I found our what happened her, the thought of me beating women made me sick to my stomach. Her medical record was terrible. She was in the hospital at least four times while she was with her ex. Rosie was a premature baby because Ana's blood pressure was so high and she was so stressed out that she went into labor two monthsearly. Her baby could've died because of him. I wanted to fucking strangle hin.

"Wow. Somebody finally managed to tame the Boss. Who is she?" Ros sat on the edge of my desk, folding her arms.

"Someone I want to make feel special," I mumbled under my breath before saying aloud, "So, where can I take her?"

"Take her to a nice restaurant. But not something over the top," she explained. "As for flowers, I think roses are cheesy so maybe get her some crysanthemums. Purple. No chocolates. That's almost as cheesy as roses."

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

I could ask Taylor where he went for his flowers because he liked taking them home to Gail, my housekeeper and his wife. And I could make reservations at the new Italian restaurant that just opened. I would take her to my club but I wasn't risking seeing Elena again. The last thing I wanted was to scare Ana off before I even got the chance to get to know her. Taylor gave me the name of the floral shop. I would call them tomorrow to order and them pick them up on my way to Escala so I could change for dinner. If things went further, I would have to tell her about my past I knew that. I just hoped she would be able to accept what I could give her.

I had to end contracts with most of my submissives because they wanted me to give them more...but I couldn't. I hadn't been the hearts and flowers type of guy. Or maybe they just weren't the right person. This weird connection I had with Ana was...so strong that I couldn't go to sleep without dreaming about her. Or without waking up and having to take a cold shower. She gave me more hard ons than I ever had from someone before.

I also had to take in the fact that she had a daughter. We weren't the only two people involved in this. Rosalie would be affected by whatever I did with her mother. And I didn't want to hurt Ana. I wanted her to trust me. I would never lay a hand on her or her daughter. Elliot would kill me if I even raised a hand at her. And then Kate would bring me back before killing me again. She probably would make me suffer even more than Elliot would. This was her little sister I was taking out. She was overprotective of Ana and now I understood why.

**So, I know most of you like hearing Christian's thoughts so I gave it to you. Next chapter is Christian and Ana's date. I really want to hear what you guys think so please review. And let me know what you guys want to happen next chapter. Review please. I love and appreciate all of you.**

**Rose xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I love you guys for all the continued support. Everyone is rooting for the date to go good between Ana and Christian so I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I was so nervous. Why was I so damn nervous? Tonight was my date with Christian and I just didn't know how to be. I've never really been on a date. Adrian took me out when I first started dating but now I realize that was only to manipulate me into having sex with him. And I was stupid enough to do it. But tonight I was not sleeping with anyone. Christian needed to understand that if he wanted me to trust him, we had to take things extra slow.

"Wow. You look...hot," Kate grinned when I walked out.

I was wearing a black, knee-length dress with short sleeves and a little slit in the back to show a little of my bare back. The top of the dress hugged my chest but not enough to make it slutty and the bottom flowed. It was a really pretty dress and I paired it with strappy black stilettos.

"Thanks," I smiled, before going over to pick up Rosie who was in her princess pajamas. "Mommy's going to be gone for a little while but I love you, okay?"

"I wuv you," Rosie smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

Just as I sat her down on the couch, there was a knock on the door. Kate answered it before I could. Christian looked so delicious in a gray suit with a white button down shirt under it and no tie, holding a bouquet of purple crysanthemums. He handed them to me, smiling,

"You look beautiful, Ana."

"Thank you," I blushed, deeply, before putting flowers in a vase full of water by the door.

"Hi, Rosie," Christian smiled at my little girl.

"Hi," she said shyly, waving at him.

Christian placed a large hand on my lower back and, surprisingly, I didn't flinch. When Elliot touched me, I flinched even though I trusted him. It seemes kind of backwards. But that's what it was. Before we left, Kate threatened Christian quietly so Rosie wouldn't hear,

"If you hurt my sister, I will cut your balls off and put them in a blender. Got it?"

"Of course, Katherine," Christian nodded, seriously.

Just as I was leaving out, Kate mouthed "do what I said." She wanted me to put everything out on the table when we sat down for dinner. About Rosie, about us taking things slow so I would be able to trust him...everything. He needed to understand that I just got out of a really rough relationship and I wasn't looking to be in another one. Outside, Christian's security (the same man that was with Christian when we were out at breakfast) was standing by a SUV, patiently.

"Taylor, this is Ana Steele. Ana, this is Taylor, my head of security," Christian introduced us.

"It's wonderful to meet you," I smiled, gracefully.

He nodded to me and said, briefly, "Likewise, Miss Steele."

Taylor opened the door for us and Christian let me get in first before climbing in next to me. I smoothed out my dress, nervously, playing with my hair which was put into an elegant ponytail.

"Stop fidgeting," Christian whispered. "You look perfect."

I blushed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He has already practically told me I was beautiful twice. Adrian never said it to me. Only when he wanted sex.

"You're really sweet," I smiled at him.

"It's true," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Are you rolling your eyes at me, Miss Steele?"

I giggled, enjoying this casual Christian. I haven't really seen another side of him but Kate said Christian had the tendency to be...possessive. And I already had enough experience with a man like that. Taylor pulled up outside of a elegant restaurant overlooking the ocean. The wall facing the ocean was entirely made of glass so you could see. Christian helped me out the car like a true gentleman and took my small hand in his large one before leading me inside the restaurant.

"How may I help you?" The hostess asked, never taking my eyes off of Christian.

"I have reservations under the last name Grey," he said, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from her.

She checked the computer and suddenly looked completely flustered. I was sure a lot of women did that after finding out his real name. Honestly, I would've been happy with going to a simple diner as long as his intentions were clear and trustworthy. But he seemed like wanted to impress me so I would entertain him for a little while.

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Let me show you to your table," she said, before leading us to a private table with the best view. "Your waiter will be here right away."

Christian pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, thanking him.. He sat across from me just as our waiter scurried over to us and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Do you like wine?" Christian asked me and I nodded before he said to the waiter, "A bottle of the Cabernet Sauvignon and the oysters to start us off."

The waiter was clearly intimidated by Christian because he didn't waste any time before quickly walking away. I smoothed out my dress again before saying, softly,

"You really didn't have to spend so much money on our date, Christian."

"Why do you do that?" He asked me.

I looked up so I was looking into his eyes, "Do what?"

"Talk like you don't deserve much. And whenever I give you a compliment, you blush and look down like you don't believe it," Christian explained. "I know what he did to you..."

Christian didn't even have to specify who the "he" was. And I didn't even have to ask who told him because Kate was the only one that knew. I made her promise not to tell anyone.

"Kate told you, didn't she?" I scoffed.

"Elliot did, actually," admitted Christian and I sighed, shaking my head. "Before you get pissed off at either of them, they only told me so I wouldn't assume that I could just do whatever I wanted when it came to you. Neither of them want to see you hurt, especially your sister. She couldn't protect you before but she wants to now. I understand if you need to learn to trust me first but...I promise that I am not here to hurt you."

The sincerity in his voice almost made me cry...but I managed to hold it together.

"I do need to learn to trust again," I agreed. "And if you're willing to wait...I'm willing to give it a shot. But I need you to understand something first. My daughter and I are a package deal. You take both of us or neither of us. She is my number one priority and my focus."

A small smile flickered across his face.

"I've known she was your first priority since the day we all had breakfast. And I have no experience whatsoever with kids but I'm sure I can learn. All you have to do Ana...is be able to let me in."

With that weight off my shoulders, I could finally almost relax. I wasn't completely comfortable around Christian but I knew, somehow, that he would never hurt me. Or Rosie. For the rest of the date, it was just us getting to know each other. I remembered what Grace said about Christian having a complicated past. Of course, we just met so he wouldn't tell me everything but if he expected me to be able to trust him...he had to trust me.

"Dinner was amazing," I said as Christian walked me to the door of the apartment building like a true gentleman.

"Do you want to do it again sometime?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Maybe tomorrow?"

I bit my lip and smiled, a little sadly, "I'm sorry. I can't. In the morning, I have to meet with your mother to make sure everything is going well with the Coping Together event. Then, after that I don't have anyone to watch Rosie."

He looked kind of disappointed but then his eyes lit up again,

"How about I take both of you to the carnival?"

I tried to hold it in, but I just couldn't so I burst into laughter all of a sudden. He smiled at my laughter and I was literally, like, dying from laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, Miss Steele?" He asked, laughing as well.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, trying to smother my laughter but failing. "I just can't imagine Christian Grey, controlling CEO, at a carnival full of kids. Do you even know what they have at a carnival?"

He thought about it, intently, making me smile even wider. He scratched the back of his neck and it was just the funniest thing in the world to see Christian, who was usually so sure of himself,...confused. I really wished I could take a picture to look back on whenever I needed a laugh.

"Not really but...I'm sure you and Rosie would be quite entertained by my attempt to be...normal," he said the word with distaste and I giggled.

"I'm sure we would," I said, my subtle attempt at taking his invitation.

Christian leaned down and my breath caught in my throat. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I can't wait." Without another word, he walked back to the SUV and got in. I couldn't stop smiling all the way up to the apartment.

"You're smiling like a crazy person, so I'm assuming the date went well," Kate said when she saw me.

It was eleven o' clock so Rosie was probably asleep. I had a feeling she would take to Christian quickly. He was such a sweet man but I had a feeling he didn't realize that. Elliot told me Christian couldn't stand the touch of someone on his chest and back. Something happened to him that no one deserved to go through.

"He is so amazing. I did what you said and laid everything out on the table. He was so understanding," I sighed.

"So, are you guys together or what?" Kate asked, excitedly.

I shook my head and sighed,

"We just met and I still need to take things slow. I have the feeling I'm not the only one who has trust issues. Plus, I also need to see how him and Rosie interact. She's my first priority so if she doesn't like him..."

"She's two, Ana. Besides, Rosie will have Christian wrapped around her little fingers as soon as they spend time together," insisted Kate and I nodded.

"Did Dad come over?"

"Yep. He took Rosie out for ice cream after dinner then tucked her into bed. Ana, maybe you should change your mind about not telling Dad about Adrian. He keeps blaming himself."

I hated the thought of my Dad doing that to himself. It was my fault Adrian managed to get his hands on me, not his. The only reason I didn't want to tell him was because, and I'm not even overreacting, he would kill Adrian if he found out what he did. And I didn't want to have to take my daughter to prison to visit her grandfather.

"Yeah, okay," I said, absentmindedly, and Kate gave me a small hug before going into her room.

I walked into my bedroom where Rosie was sleeping, peacefully. Tears slipped down my face as I watched her. She deserved a good father and I wished I could give her that. I traded my dress and stilettos for my bunny pajamas and slippers. Just as I was about to climb into bed, there was a knock at the door. It was probably Elliot. He was such a weirdo. He liked coming in the middle of the night to surprise Kate for some reason. But when I opened the door, no one was there. Just a piece of paper. I picked it up and my heart stopped when I read what was on it in neat handwriting:

_You can't hide from me, Anastasia. I'm everywhere and nowhere. _

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than others but this just seemed like the best place to stop and I didn't want you guys waiting too long for an update. Let me know what you guys thought. I also want to know how long all of you want Ana to wait until she's able to trust Christian. Please review.**

**Rose xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are truly amazing. Now, there was a bit of controversy on the last chapter. Some people think it wa. a bit selfish of Ana to go out on a date ro a fancy restaurant while she left her child at home. I support everyone for having their own opinion and I appeciate that you even took the time to review but the way I wanted people to interpret Ana as a woman who would do anything for her child but also wants to have control over her own life. Yes, a woma who came out of an abusive relationship probably wouldn't be thinking about having dinner dates with another man but Ana was never thinking about taking that relationship step. She wanted to go out with Christian as a step towards becoming friends and being able to trust a man. I just wanted to make that clear. Also, Ana will certainly make Christian work for her trust. ;-)**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I was desperate. But I had a good reason to be. Adrian found us. He found Rosie. The entire night, all I could do was hold my little girl in my arms. He couldn't find her. I wasn't going to let him. And the only man I could trust right now...was my dad. Yes, I was risking a lot by telling him but...when it concerned Rosie's safety...I was willing to just about anything. No one understood. Adrian would go to great lengths to get what he wanted. Checking my phone, I saw that I had an hour before I had to go to Bellevue to order a few final things for the Coping Together ball which was only a few days away.

I needed to see Dad. He could do something for me. I was hesitant about going to the carnival with Christian now. If Adrian was watching us...I had no idea how soon he would show up. And I just didn't trust Christian enough yet that I knew he was going to protect Rosie from Adrian if he showed up.

"So, I was thinking I take Rosie to the park today and maybe out for ice cream at that little shop across from the playground," Mia told me as soon as she walked through the door.

"Mia, could you just please stay inside with Rosie today?" I asked her and she looked so confused. "I just...I just need you to not take her out today. I won't be gone long."

Mia nodded and I gave her a small smile. I kissed Rosie and told her I loved her before leaving. Olympia wasn't that far from the apartment. I got there in five minutes and Dad beamed when he opened the door.

"I was wondering when you would visit," he said and I forced a smile before walking in.

"Dad...I wish I was here just to visit," I said, my voice cracking.

My heart was breaking every second that passed. But this was something I had to do. For Rosie. It was the only way I could keep her safe. And I hated that I couldn't be a stable mother for her.

"Annie, what's wrong?" He sat down at the dining table in his suite and I sat across from him.

"You were right about Adrian, Daddy," I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing now as I told him the truth...the whole story.

When I was done, he wasn't saying anything but his hands were gripping the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white. I would've been less scared if Dad was yelling...but when he was silent...I had no idea what was going on through his mind.

"I am going to kill him..." Dad said, so softly I could barely hear him. "Where does he live? I am going to..."

"Daddy, please...that's not why I told you," I shook my head. "I need you to take Rosie for a little while when you go back to Montesano." I took the stack of cash out that I got when I pawned my engagement ring and slid it across the table. "That's 9,000. If you need more, I'll send more."

He hesitated, not understanding exactly what I was asking of him, "Why do you need me to take Rosie?"

"Because it's the only way I'll know she's safe...Adrian's watching me and he is desperate enough to go to great lengths to get Rosie back. Just until I can get on my feet. Get a job, an apartment...I need to be able to give Rosie a better life. And I can't to do that until I know she's safe. With you is the safest place I know," I sniffled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Dad stood up and walked around the table. I stood up, as well, and he brought me into his arms as I started sobbing.

"I'll protect her, Annie...don't worry," he assured me, stroking my hair. "She'll be safe with me..."

"I am such a bad mother," I sobbed into his chest. "Mom would be so disappointed in me...you should be disappointed in me."

He pulled away a little to take my face in his hands and look me in the eye, "Your mother would be shining with pride if she was here, seeing you grow up and raise your own child. You are not a bad mother and I never want to hear you say that about yourself again. A good mother makes sacrifices for her child and that is what you are doing for your daughter. My grandchild is beautiful and sweet, just like her mother. You are doing your job and doing it damn well at that."

I sniffled and nodded. Dad brushed my tears away and I managed to get myself together. I had never been away from Rosie for more than a day and it was going to kill me to have to say goodbye to her. But it was just going to be for a little while...at least I hoped so.

* * *

><p>"No, this is not the gazebo I ordered. Mrs. Grey will be very upset if you don't fix her package and will no longer be a loyal customer," I said, before hanging up and turning towards the decoration crew. "What do you guys need?"<p>

"We wanted to know what colors the tablecloths should be," the guy stumbled over his words, clearly intimidated by me.

"Blue and white. I told all of you. Blue tableclothes with the hems white lace," I ordered and he nodded frantically, before scurrying away.

The ball was only a few days away and everything needed to be perfect but I just had so much on my mind. Rosie and Dad were leaving Saturday, which was the same day as the ball. I had been avoiding Christian's calls all day because I just couldn't go to the carnival. I was scared. Scared was actually an understatement.

"How is everything going?" Grace asked me, walking into the dining room with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you," I said, accepting the mug.

"You look exhausted, sweetie. Sit down," Grace insisted and we both took a seat at the dining table. "You can talk to me."

Grace was so motherly and kind. She didn't treat her workers with anything less than respect. And, along with being a pediatrician and having three children, she still managed to run a charity. But me? I could barely raise my two-year-old daughter on my own. I felt like such a failure.

"I'm just...I have a really complicated life and my daughter is in the middle of it and I just hate that I can't do more for her..." I rambled, rubbing my temple to try and get rid of this headache.

Grace smiled and placed a hand on my arm,

"Sweetheart, I may not know your entire situation but I do know that if you think about your daughter 24/7 and are willing to just about anything for her then...that is a dedicated mother. Just because I have money and can give my kids anything they want, doesn't make me a good mother. I am a good mother because I love my kids more than life itself. Ana, you are a strong young woman. All you have to do is see yourself as that."

Somehow, Grace always knew the right thing to say. But I just didn't know how she saw me as a strong woman. I needed to prepare myself for what I was going to tell Christian. He was going to wonder why Rosie and I couldn't go to the carnival.

Two hours later, I was back at the apartment. Mia had a date so she was going shopping for a dress. Kate was with Elliot doing God-knows-what. And Dad was making sure everything would be ready for when him and Rosie went back to Montesano. He tried to give me the money back but I told him that if he was taking care of my daughter, I had to give him money so he was able to get her anything she needed. I was making Rosie lunch when there was a knock on the door. Most likely Christian.

"Hey," he smiled when I opened the door, holding more flowers. "Are you and Rosie ready to go?"

"We-we can't," I said, softly, unable to meet his eyes because if he looked into my eyes he would know I was lying. "Rosie doesn't feel good."

"Ana...you're lying," he sighed and I shook my head. "Just tell me what's wrong."

My voice came out weak when I spoke, "I can't. Please, Christian...just go."

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, placing the flowers on the table by the door,

"Why? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" He insisted andI exploded.

"Because I don't know who to trust anymore!"

I started sobbing and I slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands. I wasn't crying over Christian and not telling him about the note but I ws crying because...the last time I trusted someone, I ended up in the hospital having to go into labor two months early with broken ribs.

"I ran away from Adrian before and when one of my friends let me stay at their place, they gave me up to Adrian. Rosie could've died because I went into labor with broken ribs," I sobbed, pulling my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. "I have to give my daughter up because of him..."

Rosie walked into the kitchen, holding her teddy bear,

"Mama?"

I sniffled and brushed my tears away, hastily before putting on a smile for Rosie. She didn't need to see me like this.

"Come here, sweetie," I held out my arms and she ran into them.

Christian watched us as I held my little girl in my arms, stroking her hair. He sat on the floor in front of me, not saying a word. I hated being weak in front of people I barely knew but Christian just seemed...different. I was nowhere close to trusting him or giving my heart away again but maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a friend.

"Do you guys like ice cream?" He asked after a few minutes.

Rosie nodded and I hesitated before nodding, as well. He smiled and said,

"How about we go get some? Mia won't stop talking about this ice cream shop across the street from the park...Rose, I have security. And I swear on everything that I am...I am not here to hurt you. It's just ice cream."

I bit my lip, hesitating. Adrian was so close and he could be watching me right now...but Christian did have security. I didn't know if I could trust them but, either way, I would be going out. Oh god. I really hoped I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life. Well, second biggest. Next to falling for Adrian.

"Okay," I whispered.

He helped me up and Rosie clung tightly to me. She wasn't completely comfortable around Christian because he hasn't been around enough yet but she was better than she would be around a complete stranger. I just put a light sweater on Rosie considering it was late March. Christian opened the backdoor tothe SUV for us and I heard him say to Taylor and another security guy I didn't know,

"If you see anyone watching us too closely, get them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they responded in unison before Christian got in the back with us.

On the way to the ice cream shop, Rosie was giggling and playing with Christian's watch. She loved shiny things. I remembered that when she was one, she tried to grab a knife. Of all things she could've grabbed...she grabbed the sharpest thing in the drawer. But I couldn't be mad at her. She had just been so adorable.

"You like shiny things?" Christian asked her, smiling, and Rosie giggled again, nodding.

I couldn't help but smile. Most guys would run as soon as they found out I had a kid...but Christian was sticking around. Even when I told him I wasn't looking for sex or a relationship...he still stuck around. I just didn't understand this man. Taylor pulled in front of the small ice cream shop and him and the other security guy got out first, scanning the perimeter. I got out and was about to take Rosie out but Christian picked her up and she...she hugged him. Biting my lip, I followed the two of them into the shop.

"What kind of ice cream does she like?" Christian asked me.

"Both of us love cookies n' cream," I said and he handed me back Rosie so we could get a table while he ordered our stuff.

I got a booth, sitting Rosie by the window, and sliding in next to her. Christian came back with two large bowls of cookies n' cream for Rosie and I and a large bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream for him.

"She is going to have such a sugar rush and you are the one putting her to bed," I said and Christian laughed before growing serious again.

"Do you regret it...having her, I mean?"

"Never," I said, quietly, running a hand over Rosie's hair. "She's everything I have...When I was pregnant, I hoped it wasn't a boy.I would love my baby either way but...if it was a boy, it would just be so much easier for Adrian to manipulate him because that's a father-son bond I would never be able to understand. She is nothing like her father and she will always be the best thing to ever happen to me but I just wished she had a father who care."

Christian looked at Rosie and I saw a slightly haunted look in his eyes that disappeared as quickly as it came. He gave a small smile and responded, quietly,

"I don't know why anyone would ever want to hurt her...either of you..."

I kissed Rosie on the head before finishing my own ice cream. It was actually kind of...fun. Christian would make Rosie giggle which made me smile. She had taken to Christian quite fast. And I hoped he wasn't doing this just to hurt us.

* * *

><p>Today was the day I had to say goodbye to Rosie and Dad. I knew I was going to break down at the airport so Kate came with me for moral support and to say goodbye to Dad. When we got there, Rosie was hugging my legs. I knelt down in front of her and gave her a small smile,<p>

"Mommy loves you, okay?"

I tried to hold back the tears but I just couldn't. Like I said, I've nevee been away from Rosie for more than a day. And I had no idea when I was going to see her again. Dad promised to drive down in a couple of weeks for the weekend but I just...I was going to miss my baby so much.

"I wuv you," Rosie wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her to me, tightly, stroking her hair.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears came down in streams. When I thought about how hard it was going to be, I told myself to hold it together, but...it was easier said than done. Sniffling, I pulled away and Rosie wiped away my tears with her tiny fingers, making me smile.

"Are you going to be good for Grandpa?" I asked her and she nodded, kissing me on the cheek.

I hugged her again, whispering over and over again how much I loved her before standing up. Kate said goodbye to Rosie while I hugged Dad, tightly.

"Annie, you will see her soon. I'll make sure she calls you every night before she goes to bed, okay?" Dad assured me.

I nodded and he brushed my tears away before kissing me on the head. It took me ten minutes before I was able to let them go. Kate hugged me as I cried into her shoulder. Rosie was the main reason I had to live for. I knew she would be safe with Dad but...I couldn't let anything happen to either of them.

"Cheer up. She's going to be fine," Kate insisted, dragging me out to the car. "Now, how about we go get you a dress for tonight?"

I just nodded. Shopping wasn't going to make a difference. I just couldn't wait until Rosie came to visit. She was such a sweet girl so I knew she wasn't going to give Dad a hard time but...I was going to call every night. Even if it was just to tell her I loved her. Kate dragged me to some designer gown store.

"Kate, I can't afford this. I have to save up for an apartment," I said, quietly.

"I know and I can't either. But, Elliot gave me his credit card and told us to help ourselves to something nice," Kate said,.excitedly. "Come on, we don't have much time."

I didn't want to send Elliot's money but Kate wasn't going to get off my back until I picked a dress so I just caved. The dress I ended up picking was a very unreasonable price but it wasn't nearly as expensive as the one Kate picked. Mines was a purple gown with a sweetheart corset and an A-line skirt. The corset was embedded with rhinestones but not so many that it looked tacky. It was actually really beautiful.

"We're going in a limo with Christian and Elliot. They'll be here at 6 so hurry up," Kate pushed me into my room with my bag. "Curl your hair. It looks better in curls."

I really didn't want to go bit I worked hard on this event and I didn't want to miss seeing everything. All I could do was hope Grace was satisfied. If she was...the money she was paying me was enough to put a down payment on an apartment. I could get a job and have a room ready for Rosie whenever she visits. Maybe get a three-bedroom so Dad wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room. With my Literature degree, I could get a job in publishing.

It took me three hours to shower, shave, get dressed, put on makeup, and do my hair. Which left me an hour. I couldn't help it so I called Dad and he picked up after the third ring.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you called," Dad chuckled and I laughed a little.

"I know...I just wanted to check to make sure you guys landed safely. How is she?" I asked, quietly.

"She cried for you for a little while until she fell asleep but she'll be okay," Dad assured me. "I think she'll like the house. I'm thinking of building her one of those playground sets in the backyard."

I smiled to myself. Dad would love to spend so much time with his granddaughter. He was willing to give Rosie just about anything she wanted. She had him wrapped around her little fingers.

"That sounds amazing, Dad. When she wakes up...can you tell her I love her?" I was trying so hard not to cry so it wouldn't ruin my makeup and I knew that if I started crying again, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Of course," I could tell Dad was smiling.

I heard Kate talking to someone outside my bedroom so I told Dad I loved him before hanging up. When I walked out, Christian's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Elliot grinned at his brother's reaction and Kate beamed. I smoothed out my dress, nervously, and blushed.

"You look...amazing..." Christian finally got out and I gave him a small smile. "Hey, I-um-heard Rosie left. How are you holding up?"

"Fine," I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

He didn't bring up the subject again. We walked downstairs where a limo was waiting. Kate sighed and whispered in my ear once we were inside,

"He obviously cares about you. Why won't you let him care?"

"I do not want to talk about this right now, Kate, okay?" I whispered back.

She didn't understand because she was never in an abusive relationship. I loved my sister but sometimes she could just be a little...inconsiderate. She wanted me to be happy, I knew that, but the ways she went about it just...irritated me a little bit. The ride was somewhat comfortable on the way to Bellevue. There was tension between Christian and I and I didn't understand why. Maybe it was because I hadn't called him since we went out for ice cream which was a few days ago or maybe it was because I was doing this. Acting distant. But Elliot kept the atmosphere light by telling jokes, which I was grateful for.

When we pulled up to Bellevue, a red carpet was rolled out into the house. Papparazzi were lined up, ready to take people's pictures. There were several limos and luxurious cars for the valet to park. Everything looked so amazing. When we got out the limo, Christian offered me his arm, whispering,

"We can walk right past. No pictures."

I hesitated before nodding and hooking my arm through his. Christian smiled at me before leading me down the carpet. I kept my head down as the papparazzi shouted questions at us. Well, mostly Christian,

"Mr. Grey, is that your new girlfriend?"

"Give us a couple of pictures with your new girl!"

"How long have you been dating?"

There were more but Christian just marched me straight past all of them and into the mansion. Everything looked amazing. The tables were all set up with the assigned seats. And the decorations looked flawless. Elliot's crew did an amazing job with the stage. Christian grabbed two glasses of champagne off of a server's tray and handed me one. But, as I sipped my champagne...out of the corner of my eye...

I saw Adrian.

**Okay, so I cried a little when I was writing the part where Ana says goodbye to Rosie. Maybe I am just sensitive but it was really sad. Now, Adrian is making an appearance really, really soon but not in the way you all think. Please please review and I will update as soon as possible.**

**Rose xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N:You guys are amazing and I love all of you for the support I am getting on this story. And I appreciate the constructive criticism people have been giving me that hasn't been delivered in a rude way. First, I'm sorry if Ana having a Literature degree already is a little unrealistic. I don't major in Literature so I really know little to nothing about it but for the sake of the story, bear with me. Second, someone pointed out that Ana's behavior towards Christian was kind of..**.**bitchy. I didn't mean to make her come out like thar but if you read this chapter, I am sure Ana will be much more like herself. Thanks. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline. All rights go to the wonderful and talented E.L. James.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I didn't have long to dwell on seeing Adrian before Mia brought me out of my thoughts. I mean, Adrian couldn't be here. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Ana, I need a huge favor," Mia said, pleadingly. "One of my friends got sick and we were supposed to have twelve girls for the dance auction. So...can you please take her spot?"

I hesitated. The last thing I wanted was a man biddding on me. If I ended up with a man I didn't know and he tried to touch me, I qould have a panic attack. I knew it. But...Mia was giving me that sad puppy dog look that I was sure worked on everybody else and I just couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Okay, fine," I sighed and Mia beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, hugging me "You will probably get the most bids of the night."

Yeah, and that's what I was scared of.

Christian's POV:

She was so beautiful that her beauty was almost unrealistic. I hated that I wasn't getting her to trust me a little it more. Maybe I wasn't the best man for her but...she needed to understand that there were people willing to protect her and Rosie. All she would have had to do was ask me for help and I would've given her anything she needed, including security. But I knew she wanted to be independent in order to be the mother Rosie needed but I already thought she was the best mother in the world. Way better than mines ever was.

Ana looked at me as Mia dragged her to the stage for the dance auction. I knew she didn't want to be doing this but I wasn't going to let any other man have her anyway. Not in a controlling way, even though I was all about being dominant, but to protect her. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I paid no other attention to the 11 other girls up on that stage and I was pretty sure one of Mia's friends were counting on me bidding on them.

"Gentleman, our last lovely lady of the night is the beautiful Anastasia Steele," the auctioneer (A/N: I think that's what they call them) announced. "She plays the piano and has the voice of an angel to match the looks of one. And, gentleman, she's very flexible."

I was sure all of that was made up but no man gave a second thought before the first one bid.

"5,000 dollars," a man called out.

"10,000," another one shouted.

"15,000," countered a third.

I was going to let them have a little fun at first but something in Ana's eyes told me she wasn't enjoying this.

"50 grand," I announced.

"100," a different man retorted.

Ana searched the crowd with her eyes, frantically, and I knew something was going on.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have some high rollers in the house this evening," the auctioneer chuckled.

"150," I continued bidding.

"250," the same man said, and there was a slight desperate tingein his voice.

"500,000 dollars and gentlemen, I could bid all day," I smirked, fixing my cuffs, and gaining a few chuckles from the crowd.

No response came and I knew it was over but the auctioneer still said,

"500,000 dollars going once...going twice...sold! To Christian Grey, the luckiest man of the night."

Ana looked more relieved than I ever saw her before. She walked off the stage with the other girls going to claim their dance partners. I think some of them were a bit jealous Ana had the highest bid of the night.

"Adrian's here," she whispered when we started dancing. "I thought I saw him earlier but I just brushed it off as a mind trick but now I know he's here. That was him bidding against you. Oh my god, I have to call my dad to make sure him and Rosie are okay."

I grabbed her elbow before she could walk away, pulling her back but made sure she wasn't touching my chest.. She was breathing pretty fast so I said, soothingly,

"If he's here, Taylor and the rest of my security will make sure he isn't a problem. Ana, all you have to do is say the word and I will give you protection. You didn't have to send Rosie away."

"I didn't send Rosie away just for her protection even though that was the biggest reason. I also need to become the mother she needs me to be. Rosie deserves an emotionally, mentally and physically stable mother. I need to get a job, my own apartment...I've always had everything handed to me but now I need to work for it," she admitted all in one breath.

"You're amazing," I breathed, softly, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed and looked down before looking back up at me with an apologetic look,

"I owe you an apology. I treated you like crap and you still bid half a million dollars on me so I wouldn't have to face my abusive ex-fianceé. I owe you so much."

"No, you don't. Like I said, Anastasia...I do care," I said and her smile, however small it was, lit up my entire day.

Besides the half a million dollars I already contributed from the auction, I donated another 200 grand. My mother couldn't stop smiling. Coping Together made more than ever this year. When people slowly started leaving, Ana and I were having a drink at the bar and my mother approached us. I didn't tell Ana but Taylor told me that Adrian left the premises before they even realized he was there.

"Here is your pay," my mother handed Ana an envelope.

Ana's eyes widened when she read what was on the check and shook her head,

"Grace, this isn't the pay we discussed. It's way too much."

"You deserve every single dime. The charity made more than ever before," my mother insisted. "Take it. Do something nice for yourself."

Ana suddenly hugged my mother and I smiled slightly. If only she knew how much she really deserved.

"Thank you so much, Grace," Ana said, pulling back.

"Don't thank me. That was for your hard work," my mother smiled at her again before patting me on the cheek and walking away.

Now that I thought about it, I haven't seen Kate or Elliot all night. At least not since the dance auction. Elliot bid on Kate and won her, of course, saving the poor man who probably would've won her if Elliot hadn't bid. She was a pretty woman but, god, she drove me crazy. I had never met someone so fucking bossy. I didn't know how my brother did it, honestly.

"This must be my dad," Ana's face lit up when her phone rang. "Excuse me for a second."

I nodded and as she walked away, she answered her phone,

"Hey, sweetie."

It must be Rosie. That was an amazing little girl right there. I was never particularly fond of kids but...Rosie was different. Elliot told me I only accepted "the kid" because I wanted Ana. But it wasn't like that with her and I knew Elliot cared about both of them. I just...

"Hey, bro. How's it going?" Elliot walled over to me with Kate and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Where's Ana?" Kate asked and I noticed her hair was not in the same hairstyle as earlier and her dress was slightly ruffled up.

"Talking to Rosie...where have you two been?" I raised my eyebrow.

They exchanged a look and Elliot opened his mouth before closing it again. Strange. He lied to our parents with no hesitation when we were younger and he kept sneaking girls into the house. But when it came to me...he just couldn't do it. I could see right through him. But, then again, I had to give it to Kate. She wasn't like Elliot's weekly hoes. They were all average whores...at least she was classy. And my parents approved of her.

Kate changed the subject to work. I was just nodding when I spotted her. Excusing myself, I walked over and said bluntly,

"What do you want?"

Ana's POV:

Just as I was hanging up my phone, I saw Christian walk over to an older blonde wearing a black dress that fit her like a second skin and should never, ever be worn by someone her age. I could tell she had Botox done. She wasn't ugly, per se, but you could tell she had a lot of surgery done. I wondered how Christian knew her. Well, it wasn't any of my business...but, as I walked to the ladies' room to use the bathroom before we went home, I heard them talking.

"Christian, dear, you haven't called me in a while. I have plenty of..." the woman started before Christian cut her off.

"I told you I don't need one, Elena. And when I say something, I expect you to respect my decision."

I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I just couldn't bring myself to walk away.

"I know all about that little girl you've been taking out. She's a child, Christian. And she has a child of her own. She couldn't give you what the rest of them can. What? Do you think you can give love and get it back? Darling, I am going to tell you this and tell you this only once...people like you and me...we don't get loved. And that is just the way it is," the woman named Elena before I heard heels clacking against the floor.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. What was that all about? How did she even know me? And how could she talk to Christian like that? Christian wouldn't let just anyone talk to him in that way. But, I didn't really know him that well so I couldn't be sure. I just hoped that I hadn't made a mistake by starting to open up to him.

*_Three weeks later*_

Elliot and Christian moved the last of my things into my new apartment. Yep. With the money Grace paid me, I was able to get a three-bedroom apartment just a few blocks away from Kate's. She had been very emotional about me moving out. Something about how I was growing up too fast and I better come around for the holidays or something like that. My sister had the tendency to be overdramatic. I loved her to death but she really needed to get it together.

It was Saturday and Rosie and my Dad were driving down today so I had to make sure Rosie's room was perfect. She loved princesses so that was going to be the theme of her room. Elliot already painted her room pink and purple. He did everything before we moved in.

Besides getting a new apartment, Christian and I have been hanging out a little more. We are nowhere near being a couple, just friends. And it was like a couple of times a week, if that. Being the CEO, he didn't have that much spare time. But I was sure he had people ready to do his work as soon as he said it.

"Thank you guys for helping," I said, handing both men a bottle of water and Kate a soda.

"We had nothing better to do," Christian shrugged, smirking slightly as Elliot elbowed him.

Was I missing something?

"Anyway...I need to go shower for my job interview," I said, feeling the anxiety taking over every other feeling in my body.

"You have a job interview?" Christian asked me and I noddedx beaming. "Where?"

"Seattle Independent Publishing. It's only for assistant editor but maybe I could just work my way up," I explained.

"You will," Christian assured me and I blushed.

What did this man do to me? The last thing I needed was a relationship but he just made it so hard. He cared so much...so much more than Adrian. I was just scared. There was something he wasn't telling me and if he wanted me to trust him...he had to trust me.

"Kate, are you coming over for dinner with me, Dad and Rosie?" I asked her and she nodded. "Elliot, Christian, both of you are welcome to come."

"Sure," Elliot shrugged, making Kate beam; this must be a huge step they're both ready to take if Elliot's ready to meet our Dad.

"I wish I could, but...I have to go to Portland for a meeting and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Christian explained. "I have to go, but I'll call you later."

I nodded and, before Kate could bother me again about making Christian my boyfriend before another girl snatches him up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. God, I was so nervous. If I got this job, I could finally be a good mother. Dad says I already am but, I want to be able to give my little girl everything she wants and needs without having to depend on everyone else.

After taking a fifteen-minute shower and shaving, I got dressed in a white blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels with my hair down. This should be suitable for an interview: professional, yet casual. SIP was about 15 minutes away from my apartment and if I got the job, I would have to see about some daycares in the area for Rosie. She should be around other kids her age. And I would be able to afford it with this job.

"How may I help you?" A pretty redhead sitting at the desk in the lobby of the 8th floor where the editor and the publishers worked.

"My name is Anastasia Steele...I'm here for the job interview," I explained, smoothing out my skirt anxiously.

"Ms. Steele, you're right on time," a tall, graceful blonde woman wearing a skirt suit walked over to me and gave me a small smile. "I am Elizabeth Reynolds. Follow me. I will be interviewing you along with our editor, Jack Hyde."

I nodded and she led me to the boardroom where a reasonably attractive, middle-aged man was sitting at the head. Elizabeth sat on his right side and I sat at the opposite end of the mahogany table. They asked a lot of questions and I answered them all honestly and kept eye contact. Dad said when you go for a job interview, you give firm handshakes, keep eye contact, and be honest but confident.

"You start Monday," Jack said when it was over and my eyes widened.

"I got the job?"

"We usually look over all the interviewees and contact the person we choose after two weeks but you are the most impressive," Elizabeth gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you. You won't regret it," I said, standing up and shaking their hands.

"I hope so," Jack said softly, his eyes sweeping over my body very slowly making me suddenly uncomfortable.

When I got back in my car, I called Christian. He answered after the second ring and he didn't hesitate before asking,

"Did you get the job?"

"Yeah! They want me to start Monday," I said, excitedly.

"That's amazing, Ana! You deserve it. Really," Christian insisted. "We'll have to celebrate whenever both of our schedules are clear...I wish I could talk longer but I have a meeting in a few minutes.

We said our goodbyes and when I got to my apartment, Dad's old Range Rover was parked in front. I was so excited to see my little girl. It's been three weeks. I needed her so badly.

"Mama!" Rosie squealed when I walked in and toddled into my arms.

I lifted her into my arms and hugged her tightly as if she would disappear. Letting her go had been the hardest thing I ever had to do. She was the light of my life. My little star. Nothing could replace her.

"I missed you so much, baby," I whispered in her hair.

She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder, playing with my hair. I put her down to hug my dad and whisper a "thank you" into his chest. He kept his promise and took care of her. I knew he would but...seeing Rose come back unharmed lifted a huge weight off my shoulders.

"You didn't think I would let anything happen to my little princess, did you?" Dad asked and I shook my head, laughing a little.

"Wait, how did you guys into my apartment?" I asked, confused.

"Katie let us in then went to get ready for dinner. You are cooking right, not your sister?" Dad asked me and I laughed.

"No. No, Kate still can't even boil water. If she asks you to taste her lasagna, especially, just wait until she turns her back and put the entire plate in the trash. I did not know lasagna should have cinnamon in it."

Dad chuckled and followed me into the kitchen while Rosie watched TV. We caught up while I cooked spaghetti and homemade bread. Elliot and Kate came in just as I was finishing setting the table.

"Hey, Daddy," Kate kissed him on the cheek. "This is my boyfriend, Elliot."

Elliot was nervous, like, a shaking and sweating type of nervous. Dad gave him a firm handshake and smiled,

"So, you are the lucky man dating my little girl."

"Uh, y-yes...Sir," Elliot stuttered.

"What do you do?" Dad asked, letting go of Elliot's hand.

"I own my own construction company, Mr. Steele," Elliot swallowed hard.

"Do you treat my princess like she deserves to be treated?" Dad questioned and I knew Elliot was feeling like he was a suspect in a murder or something with the way my dad was interrogating him.

"Always...Sir," Elliot wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and brought her to his side, making Kate grin.

Dad nodded and raised his beer as if he was toasting Elliot,

"I like you. Call me Ray."

We sat down for dinner, Rosie in her high chair between me and Dad. She refused to use utensils and instead stuffed the spaghetti in her mouth with her hands. And, somehow, she managed to get it in her hair.

"Oh, you are such a messy little princess," I tickled Rosie and she giggled.

Dinner was nice and casual. And it was pretty fun since Elliot told a lot of jokes. He was such a carefree guy and Dad approved of him. Trust me, Ray Steele was someone you did not want as an enemy.

"We'll clean up. You go put Rosie in the bath," Dad insisted and I smiled at them, grarefully.

"Thanks," I carried Rosie into the bathroom.

After her bath, I opened her bedroom door and she squealed when she saw all the princess-themed bedroom decorations. I laughed and she crawled under the covers. The floor was covered in cushions in case she rolled off the bed even though it was pretty big and she would have to roll over and over and over again.

"Stowy," Rosie demanded.

"You are a bossy little thing," I said, but grabbed a book out of her bookcase and laid down next to her.

Rosie snuggled into my side and by the time I finished reading Sleeping Beauty, her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. Not ready to let her go yet, I stroked her hair and sung to her softly. I thanked God every day that she wasn't anything like her father. Eventually, I fell asleep snuggled next to my daughter.

Kate POV:

I checked on Rosie and Ana. They were curled up in the bed in Ana's room. Elliot, Christian, and Dad were all out in the living room. I knew Ana didn't want any of us going after Adrian but she was scared of him and this needed to stop.

"I asked my dad. Even if we got Adrian, he can still sue Ana for custody. Until he signs over his rights, Ana has to give Adrian at the very least, visitation or he can get full custody," Christian explained and I sighed.

"She's scared to be even talking about him. Are you saying that she has to be in the same room with him while he visits his daughter, who he clearly doesn't care about? All he wants is a way to get to Ana!" I said, exasperatedly.

"When two people have a child, they both have equal rights over the child until one of them signs their rights away. Technically...they can charge Ana with kidnapping if she isn't allowing Adrian his rights," Elliot wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back, soothingly.

"So, my sister gets abused but she's the one facing jail time?" I scoffed. "Dad..."

"Katie, they're right. As much as we want to protect Annie...if Adrian asks to see his daughter, she has to let him but he hasn't yet and we just have to find a way to always have someone with her or Rosie in case he tries anything," Dad said, and I knew he wanted to do it his way: take his gun, hunt down Adrian, and shoot him to death but he couldn't.

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair. Of all the horrible people in the world, why did my sweet little sister and niece have to suffer? Yes, Ana may have been a bit naive for believing Adrian so easily but...she didn't deserve what he did to her. She couldn't even trust Christian yet because she was scared he was going to be the exact same way. I know the last thing she probably wanted was a relationship and she was just learning how to stand on her own two feet but...she needed to understand that not every man was the same. She needed to be able to love someone.

"Fine, what do we have to do?"

Ana POV:

The next morning, I walked into the kitchen to cook but there was already a beautiful breakfast laid out.

"Did you cook, Dad?" I asked, confused, seeing him cut up pancakes and bacon for Rosie.

I mean, Mom always did the cooking and I took over when she died. Dad knew how to make simple stuff such as spaghetti, pancakes, eggs and toast but he wasn't an expert at any other food. Those were, literally, the only things he knew how to cook. But when I sat down and ate...it was actually really good.

"That boy, Christian, really cares about you," Dad suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Dad...I'm not ready to take that step," I said, softly, looking down at my plate.

He shook his head and said,

"I 'm not telling you to just automatically trust him but I am telling you to give him a chance. If he was going to be like Adrian, I would've had a bad feeling from the moment I met him like I did with Adrian but I didn't. All I am saying is...maybe, it would be nice for you to have a man you can trust besides me and a man your daughter can look up to. Spend more time with him. The longer you wait to trust a man, the more power Adrian has over you."

First Kate and now Dad. They both said Rosie needed a man to look up to and she did need a father but...I only met Christian. I barely knew him. Yeah, this past month we've been getting to know each other but trust is a two-way street. Maybe I could learn to trust him if he could learn to trust me.

As I was cleaning up breakfast and Dad was in his room, doing something, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see the last person I could face right now without completely looking like an idiot.

"Christian, hi," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he gave me that shy, boyish smile and I noticed his casual clothing. "I don't have work today so I was wondering if you wanted to do something..."

"Hi," Rosie ran to Christian and he picked her up, lifting her in the air.

I smiled slight ly and he kissed Rosie on the cheek before placing her down.

"Someone has a lot of energy today," he chuckled before lookint at me. "We can stay in. Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," I said , thinking about what Dad said.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Dad came out his room, carrying fishing gear and I silently thanked the heavens he won't be here because he would've just embarrassed me. I loved my Dad but there's just no space in a conversation to talk about how I used to live in my princess dress amd throw a tantrum whenever one of my parents tried to wash it. I was a grown woman now with my own little girl.

"I am going fishing with José Sr. Wanna come?" Dad asked me and I shook my head.

"It would just be awkward, Dad. Um, Christian, Rosie ans I are just going to stay in and watch movies," I said in a small voice.

"He does forgive you, Annie," Dad kissed me on the forehead then Rosie before leaving.

He probably did forgive me but I could never forgive myself for what I did to their family. It was the worst thing I ever did to someone. José's dad said I was scared and I had the right to do what I needed to do but...I lost one of the best friends I ever had that night.

"What was that about?" Christian followed me into the kitchen to get the snacks while Rosie looked through her movies to decide what she wanted to watch.

She may be only 2 but she knew what she wanted...she just couldn't say it in full sentences yet.

"It's a long story," I whispeed.

"I have time," he said, sitting on one of the island stools.

"My dad is best friends with one of my old best friend's dad. Of course, my dad wanted my to date José, my friend, because he knew him and José had a...crush on me," I started. "I rejected José in the nicest way possible but while we were in our first year of college, he stalked me and kept harrassing me. One night, I was home alone. I lived with Adrian, then. Josè came over and he was drunk. He kept ranting about how he didn't have as much money as Adrian but he could love me so much better. I was 10 weeks pregnant, I think, I don't really remember but...when I told him to leave he got angry. He gripped me up by ny arms so tightly that it was going to leave a bruise. José had so much going for him...he was a track star. He got a scholarship for college and was going to go somewhere with his talent but...Adrian and his friends came home to see me begging for José to let me go. They dragged him outside..." tears were streaming down my cheeks, "and beat him so hard that he...he had to have surgery to stop the internal bleeding. They broke both his legs. The doctors said he was lucky not to be paralyzed from the extent of the damage. He can walk but...he can never run again. His family depended on the money he got from races that he did outside of school. I ruined his dream and his family fell into so much debt. José's dad can't work because he's in a wheelchair so...José had to get a full-time job and quit college. When I visited him in the hospital, he promised that he was still my best friend and he didn't blame me...but I can never forgive myself for what I did to him. He called me every day, asking me to come see him but I just couldn't face him. I hated myself."

"You didn't do anything," Christian took my face in his hands, brushing my tears away. "That was all Adrian. He did that to your friend."

"But I fell in love with Adrian. If I had just went out with José in the first place...I watched my best friend get nearly beat to death in front of me and I did nothing to help. I didn't call the cops...I begged Adrian to stop but...he said he was just protecting me and the baby so I didn't do anything. I didn't..." I couldn't breathe anymore; my breaths were loud and uneven.

Christian continued brushing my tears away and said, soothingly,

"Ana...Ana, listen to me. You need to take deep breaths. It's okay...it's okay. This wasn't you."

I nodded and I had to regain my composure before Rosie saw me like this again. Promising myself that I would never break down when my daughter was around was one of the hardest promises I've ever made. I looked up and my eyes locked with Christian's. His eyes were full of worry and concern. He reached up to brush a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned down as if he was about to kiss me but I looked down,

"I need to take things slow...if you're willing to do that."

"I'm willing to do a lot for you," he whispered, his lips brushing against my forehead.

And that...that was one thing Adrian never said to me.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I am in my senior year of college and life has been so crazy. I will try to update like two more times before the holidays then I am going home with my boyfriend for the holidays. Please review and let me know what you guys want next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so thank you to those who continue to support me but there is an issue I want to address. I never, ever meant to offend anyone when l wrote the end of last chapter about Jose's father not being able to work because he's in a wheelchair. If I did, I am truly sorry but I never meant anyone any harm. So, with that said, I am going to think before I write something like that again. Sorry. I'm still learning as a writer.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I woke up on the floor, covered in a blanket, Rosie next to me and Christian on her other side. We must've fallen asleep watching movies. Yawning, I sat up and kissed Rosie on the head before getting up. I was cleaning up the snacks when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and my heart stopped when I saw who was on the other side.

"Adrian."

"Is that how you treat me after not seeing me for-what-almost two months?" he smirked.

I stepped back, unable to breathe, but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me outside the apartment.

"Oh no, you're going to talk to me and if you try to scream...I'll take Rosie away from you faster than you could comprehend what I just did, understand?" he pushed me against the wall and I looked down, nodding. "I've missed you..."

He ran a hand down my arm and ran the tip of his nose along my jawline. I shrank back against the wall, trying to move away but he grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me back towards him. I wanted to scream, cry, do anything...but I wasn't wiling to bet Rosie's life. She came first and I had to remind myself of that in order to keep myself from puking all over Adrian.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I said, softly.

"You, but since I can't have that...I'll settle for the brat," he countered.

I turned pleading, "Adrian, I will give you anything else, just please don't hurt her..."

He yanked my hair back so we were eye to eye. I whimpered in pain, hoping Christian was waking up. Adrian's blue eyes darkened and he lowered his voice until it was a quiet, menacing, and threatening growl,

"I have the right mind to show you exactly how pissed off I am at you telling Grey my business but then I wouldn't get to make your life a living hell. What? Do you think Grey will just accept you and the brat and you'll live happily ever after? Or that anyone will love a girl like you? I made you. You don't exist without me. And I will ruin both of you until there is nothing left and then I wil make sure the brat isn't anyone's problem. If you bring my daughter around another man, I will come back and take everything you have. Do you understand me?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I nodded, slowly. He finally loosened his grip on my arm and he turned on his heels, walking away. I slid down the wall, crying. Adrian was all over the place but he always kept his promises...well, all the promises that involved him hurting someone in the process. He took jealousy to an entirely different level. Christian and I weren't even together. But if I had to give our friendship up to protect Rosie...then that's what I had to do.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Christian opened the apartment door and saw me crying on the ground.

"Go," I said, quietly, unable to look at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Go, Christian!" I cried. "Please...just go."

He stood up and I sat there, hugging myself until I saw him come back out his apartment with his jacket. One last tims, he knelt by me and kissed me on the head,

"When you're ready to talk...I'm here."

Christian POV:

It's been a week and I was miserable. Ever since Ana told me to leave, I've been pissed off at every little thing that's happened. I nearly fired someone for putting cream in my coffee. If it wasn't for Ros, my business partner, I would probably have lost 3/4 of my employees in 7 days. I just hated that I couldn't help her and that she wouldn't trust me yet. I knew she started her job at Seattle Independent Publishing and ever since that night, I had someone on her. Sawyer, the CPO that I put on Ana, told me that when he stands outside her apartment, he can hear her crying all night. She had been excited about Rosie staying with her but she sent her back with Ray. Something happened and I just felt so fucking helpless.

"Boss, seriously, you need to get laid. You almost cost us a deal we've been working on for months because of your shitty attitude," Ros sat on the edge of my desk.

To me, Ros was like another one of the guys. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't a tomboy by any means but she certainly swung the same way. You could talk about women with her and she would completely understand but I didn't want anyone outside the others knowung about Ana. Hell, it wasn't like there was anything to tell.

"I don't have time for this conversation again, Rosabelle (A/N: I don't know if they mentioned Ros' full name in the book so I just made it up)," I sighed, running my hands over his face.

She crossed his legs, "Okay, who's the woman that has your panties in a twist?"

I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed, rolling her eyes,

"Fine. What woman has your_boxers _in a twist?"

"She's...I don't know what to do. She's had a rough past and I just don't know how to show her that I'm here for her if she needs me. Every time we get just a little bit closer she shuts down again," I explained.

I didn't want to give too much away because it wasn't my place to tell anyone what happened to Ana but I needed help on what to say to her, what to do for her...without scaring her away by being too controlling. And for those who knew me, like Elena...they knew it was the hardest fucking thing I could ever try to do. I've always had to be in control so I wouldn't remember how weak I was with the crack whore. But with Ana...it was like I didn't have to do that. For the first time since the last time I had a submissive, I didn't have a nightmare when I slept at her place next to her and Rosie. She was scared. I understood that. Not just for herself but that I was going to hurt Rosie and I just...I just didn't know who would want to hurt a sweet little girl like her.

"You need to show her that you are in it for the long haul. That if she hurts, you hurt. And if she smiles, you smile. . I bet she needs a man that shows her affection. Don't be controlling and start stalking her but if you want her to be able to trust you, you also have to trust her. Lay it all out on the table. If you want something serious, you tell her that. All you have to do is let her know that you aren't like every other man. Make her laugh. Use that charming smile that makes women's knees weak," Ros told me. "Even though I honestly have no idea what they see in you."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Ros could go from having a serious moment to making someone laugh. Sometimes, I just have to wonder what it would be like if I didn't have Ros. I would probably be pissed off every fucking second of the day.

"Gwen is a lucky woman," I nodded.

"Don't get any ideas, Grey," Ros hopped off my desk and I shook my head as she walked out.

I didn't want to be too controlling and scare Ana off but I also didn't want her to think I was giving up on her. Making up my mind, I decided to stop past a florist on the way to Ana's apartment. But when I got there...it was not what I expected. Ana answered the door with red, swollen eyes and puffy face from crying so much. And she was wearing sweatpants and an old T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffled.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. What's going on? I thought you had to work today," I wasn't very good with emotions.

"I did..." she shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked like she wanted to cry again and, all of a sudden, she burst into tears. I wanted to comfort her but there was nothing I could really say considering I didn't know what was wrong. Then she did the worst. Shewrapped her arms around me and started crying into my chest. I quickly moved back away from her, my chest tightening and fists clenched. I didn't want to hurt her. Whenever someone touched my chest, it was a reflex for me to defend myself by hurting them . One time, when I was 10, I accidentally punched my dad in the nose when he tried to wake me up from a nightmare and accidentally touched my back. I apologized over and over, thinking that they were going to get rid of me after that but they didn't. There was just so much pain that I wasn't willing to go through again.

"C-Christian?" Ana's gentle voice made me look up.

My breathing was slightly shallow and I tried to slow it so it was normal again but it wasn't working out. By the look on Ana's face, I could tell that I scared her.

"I'm sorry...Elliot told me you didn't like being touched...Just go. Please. I'm hurting everyone I meet," Ana walked back into her apartment and was about to close the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Talk to me. Please," I gave her a small, reassuring smile. "If you don't want to talk...I will. I know that if I want you to trust me then I have to trust you."

She looked around before whispering,

"He's watching."

"I have security on this floor and surrounding the building. He won't get anywhere near you," I promised her and she stepped back, letting me into the apartment. I noticed Rosie's toys were gone and there was nothing but tissues lying aroind. "Where's Rosie?"

"She's going to live with my dad...permanently," she said, trying to hide her tears but I could see them clearly. "I had to...Adrian would've hurt her..."

"I told you I would have protected her...both of you," I reminded her. "Why won't you let me?"

"Because I know you but I don't actually _know _you," she folded her arms under her chest, making her breasts more noticeable. "You know my past but you won't tell me yours. How am I supposed to trust you with my daughter? How am I supposed to know you won't do the exact same thing Adrian did? You tell me you won't but it's just words..."_  
><em>

I took her hands in mines and said, softly,

"When I was four...my mother overdosed and no one found me for weeks. I had to live off of frozen peas, moldy food. Anything I could find...her pimp used to burn me with cigarettes and beat me until I passed out. I cried for my mother and she...she never tried to stop him. She just sat there, getting high..." I stopped, my voice cracking a bit as I remembered the worst thing to ever happen to me. "One time she sold me to some guy her pimp knew for the day for a fix. Him and his friends took turns using me as personal punching bag. After my mother OD, I did everythong I could to try to wake her up. And I was just so hungry..."

"Oh my god..." Ana was crying now, for me.

"They took me to the hospital and I wouldn't let anyone touch my back or chest," I continued, my hands shaking slightly. "The nurses didn't know what to do...then Grace came. She was an angel...they were going to out me intofoster care but she begged with CPS to let them adopt me. I didn't talk until I was 6 and they had adopted Mia. She was such a beautiful baby...I don't want anything to happen to you, Ana because...I know what it's like. You aren't alone but I'm too fucked up to give you what you need..."

She took my face in her small hands and brushed my tears away,

"You didn't deserve that. No child deserves that...Christian, you are a good man. You have a good heart. I know you do. I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head and pressed my forehead to hers. She was so beautiful and kind and caring. If I had told any other woman this...they would most likely not have this reaction. They were always in this for the money but Ana...she just wasn't like that. The way she took care of her daughter and managed to stand on her own two feet after being betrayed by the man she thought she loved...it just made her even more beautiful. And that smile could light up the whole world.

"I didn't tell you so you could feel sorry for me...I told you so you would be able to trust me. And I understand that ypu want to protect Rosie but I can do that, too. All you have to do is give me a chance. I trust you," I grabbed her hand and took a deep breath before guiding her hand to my chest.

"Christian, you don't have to..."

"I need this," I said, shakily, before placing it to the spot where my heart was.

She gasped softly and I thought the pain would be unbearable but...nothing happened. It was like she wasn't even touching me. I smiled, slightly, and asked her, quietly,

"Do you trust me?"

I waited, patiently, knowing how hard this is for her. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, then closed it, then opened it. I have never let anyone do this but Ana...she just brought out another side of me. It was like I wasn't even living before I met her. Yes, we've known each other for only a short amount of time but who cares? I knew a lot about her and I'm still learning but people could know each other for years and still be learning things about them. I've known Elena for years and I didn't know how manipulative she really was until recently.

"Not yet," she said, softly, before adding, "but you're close...very close. Rosie likes you a lot and you've been proving yourself lately, so..."

Not exactly what I was hoping for but I would take what I could get.

* * *

><p>Ana POV:<p>

"Ana," Jack called me into his office the next morning.

Christian and I had spent the rest of the night just talking. He told me that he had a CPO following me now and I had been slightly pissed about that but he just wanted to protect me. I didn't know what it was about him but I just...I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He was so sweet to Rosie, who absolutely adored him, and he's been just so understanding. Elliot told me he didn't let anyone touch him on his back or chest but...he let _me._ And then he told me about what happened to him as a child...I just couldn't imagine anyone doing that to him. To a little Christian. God, who had the heart to do that to a child? It was just so heart-wrenching and I had to cry for him. The thought of any of that happening to Rosie...was the worst thought I ever had.**  
><strong>

"Yes, Jack?" I asked.

"I need a coffee and for you to photocopy this manuscript," Jack held out a thick packet for me.

"Of course," I forced a smiled and nodded, taking it.

Jack was an okay boss so far. He made me kind of uncomfortable with the way he looked at me sometimes whenno one else was around but I was sure I was just imagining it. Why would Jack look at me as anything more than his assistant editor. And, at least I had my own office. It was spacious and nice. I had pictures of my dad, Rosie, Kate, and I with one picture of Mom. She was so beautiful. I missed her, of course, but I could go through my days without thinking about that day.

"Ana, you have flowers," Mandy, the receptionist, stopped me on the way back from the copy room.

I tucked the manuscript under my arm, placed Jack's coffee down, and took the note out the flwers:

I couldn't find any flowers as beautiful as you are but I tried. Call me when you get from work- C

He was so sweet. Smiling, I picked up the vase of pink and white roses. I had to balance many different things in my arms so I dropped the vase off at my office then delivered Jack's coffee and the photocopied manuscript. I had to start planning Rosie's 3rd birthday. It was in a couple of weeks and I wanted to give her a princess-themed party. Once I got my first paycheck, I could start working out the details. Maybe I would ask Grace if she could invite some of the kids she knew. She was a pediatrician, after all, and I wanted Rosie to be around kids her own age.

"Is there anything else I could get you, Jack?" I asked, sweetly.

"Actually...a new author wants to sign with SIP and I need you to read over her manuscript to see if we should take her on," Jack explained.

"Not that I'm complaining but...why me?" I asked, confused.

Jack handed me the manuscript and said,

"Elizabeth told me you have an eye for quality."

Without another word, I took the manuscript, gave Jack a small smile and walked out to my office. Just as I sat down, my phone rang and I answered with energy,

"Anastasia Steele, Assistant Editor of SIP Publishing. What can I do for you today?"

"Hey, beautiful. Did you get the flowers?" Christian's husky voice that sent chills down my spine responded and I giggled.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," I smiled to myself, playing with the things on my desk.s

"How would you like to have dinner with my family tomorrow? I promised my mother I would go and I need someone to help ease the suffering of Mia begging me for a shopping trip and my mother begging me for grandchildren," Christian groaned a little at the end and I laughed.

"I would love to. What should I wear?" I asked, biting my lip.

"First, don't bite your lip...Second, just something casual. It's a family dinner."

Christian gave the details and promised he would pick me up at 7. All I could do was wonder how I would get through dinner with the Greys.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've just been really tired and sick lately. I don't know what's going on with me. Pleas ereview and let me know what you guys think or want. Dinner with the Greys is coming up next.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in my final year of college (thank god for winter break), my boyfriend and I are looking for our own place, and I just found out I was pregnant so he's limiting my time out of bed :-/ . Enjoy the chapter, review, and have a good holiday.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I straightened my hair, which was something I never did before and put on a light layer of makeup. Tonight, Christian was picking me up to go to his parent's house for dinner. Elliot was taking Kate too, so it made me a little less anxious. I met Christian's family and all, except for his Dad, but...this was a family dinner. Christian and I weren't ready to take that relationship step but I was wiling to try. I didn't want to rush it and ruin a good thing. He also was great with Rosie. He even wanted to help me plan her birthday party. Christian said the dinner was casual so I decided to go with a half-sleeve, scoop neck, A-line, navywaisttail dress. It was simple but cute. My phone rang and I went to the kitchen to answer it while fidgeting with my purse. It would not open for me. I guess it was time for me to shop for new accesories. I held thw phone between my ear and shoulder. Christian said that the dinner was casual half-sleeve, scoop neck, A-line navy cocktail dress. It was simple but cute. My phone rang and I went to the kitchen to answer it while fidgeting with my purse. It just wouldn't freaking open. I guess it was time to go shopping for new things. Mia and Kate were begging me to go shopping with them now that I had a job. I held the phone between my shoulder and ear,

"Hello?"

"Miss Steele, I know it's a bit late but you left a message with the nursery school to enroll your daughter next month. My name is Samantha Morris," a woman answered.

"Oh, yes, of course. I was hoping to schedule a meeting, maybe. Just to see the facility. My daughter is turning 3 and I would like her to be around children her own age,"I explained.

"Of course," she said before making me an appointment.

As soon as I hung up, my phone rang again and there was a knock on my door. As I answered, I checked to see who it was on the other side of the door and saw that it was Christian, wearing a leather sports jacket, white button-down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and some designer jeans. Well, I was pretty sure everything he wore was designer. I noticed he was holding a bag from Claire's Jewelry, a very expensive jewelry store.

"This...is for you," Christian handed me the bag.

I gave him a suspicious look before pulling a square, velvet box out the bag. When I opened it, the most beautiful diamond necklace in the world was sitting right there. It was a graff, light pink, diamond drop on a white diamons necklace.

"Christian, this must've cost thousands of dollars. I can't accept this," I shook my head, handing him back the box.

He took the necklace out the box and turned me around, moving my hair over one shoulder.

"I have more money than I know what to do with. Spending it on you is worth it," he clasped the necklace around my neck.

I smiled, slightly. He was so sweet. Well, at least to me. When he was in CEO mode, no one could stop him. I felt him place a gentle kiss on my shoulder and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he started saying, hastily, thinking I was tensing up because of the kiss but I cut him off by turning around and kissing him on the lips.

I've never been kissed like I had been kissed by him in that exact moment. He was so gentle yet passionate at the same time. I really hoped I wasn't rushing anything between us.

"If any other man did it, I would have had a problem," I whispered when we pulled away and his forehead pressed against mines.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, then my hand, before leading me out my apartment. Instead of seeing Taylor or any other security standing beside a SUV, there was just an Audi R8 sitting in front of my apartment building.

"Why no security?" I asked him, confused.

"Because I wanted us to be alone and we're just having a quiet dinner at my parents' house," Christian said, opening the passenger side door for me.

I climbed in and put on my seatbelt before Christian closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. The first five minutes of the ride was quiet, with soft music playing in the background.

"If you don't mind my asking..." Christian suddenly said, "Why does Rosie have your last name and not Adrian's?"

"How do you know that?" I asked, slowly. "And don't lie to me."

He sighed before admitting,

"I may have ran a background check on you when I first met you..."

Instead of being angry, like he probably thought I would be...I laughed. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't stop. The look on Christian's face like he thought I was crazy or something, made me laugh even harder. It was so priceless. And then the worst thing happened...I snorted. I gasped and clapped my hands over my nose and mouth.

"I can't believe I just snorted. That is so embarrassing."

"I thought it was cute...but I don't understand what was so funny," he said, looking so cute confused.

"Kate told me how controlling and...powerful you were but I never expected you to actually run background checks," I explained. "But, Rosie has my last name because Adrian didn't want anyone knowing that he had a daughter."

The rest of the drive to Bellevue was full of light conversation and some terrible singing. "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift came on and Christian tried to sing it but...let's just say it was a very bad fail. He got like a -F on it. When Christian finally pulled into the driveway of the Grey Manor, even though I've been here multiple times...it still shocked me how big this house was. You couldn't even call it a house. Christian wrapped his arm around my waist and rang the doorbell. A short, pale woman answered the door wearing a maid uniform and let us in.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian whispered in my ear, pulling me against his chest and I giggled. "What?"

"You called me baby," I told him.

He was about to say something else but then we heard a soft gasp and turned around. Grace was standing there with tears I'm her eyes aand I didn't understand why she was crying but then I followed her gaze to my hand which was on Christian's chest. He never let anyone, including Grace, touch his back or chest before me. I thought Grace was crying about me being able to touch her son and not her but when Christian asked her if she was okay she shook her head and said, softly,

"I never thought I would see this day. Don't mind me. How rude am I? Everyone is in the family room. We were waiting for the two of you to arrive before starting dinner."

I looked up at Christian but he just smiled slightly and shook his head. Kate and Mia leaped on me as soon as I walked in. They wanted to know why Grace kept looking between me and Christian with teary eyes.

"Christian and I were...hugging when she walked in," I explained.

"Oh...my...god. Are you serious?" Mia asked and I nodded. "Oh my gosh, are you guys getting married? What about Rosie? Is he going to adopt her?"

"Woah, Mia. Slow down. We aren't getting married. We're taking things slow. We've only known each other for three months," I reminded her.

Christian and I just had our first kiss. Why would we be talking about marriage already? Mia had a very, very wild imagination but she was wonderful with kids. Especially Rosie. And she was even talking about Christian adopting her. That was something I've never even thought about. And, even if Christian and I had been talking about that (which we weren't), Adrian would never give up his rights so another man could adopt Rosie. He was so manipulative and he would try to play around with me because, as long as he still had rights over Rosie, I would have to deal with him.

"You must be Anastasia," a handsome older man I was assuming was Carrick, hugged me.

"Please, call me Ana," I insisted.

"Dinner is ready," Grace announced and we all walked into the dining room.

Christian pulled out a chair for me and I sat down between him and Kate. He was such a gentleman. The first course which was an intricate-looking salad (I didn't even know salad could look intricate) and veal soup.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Grace," I said to her, gratefully.

"Nonsense, you're apart of the family now. All you have to do now is convince my son to give me some grandchildren," Grace smiled, knowingly at Christian, who choke on his wine.

I laughed and shook my head. What was with everyone planning out my future already? I didn't even get a chance to breathe yet.

"Mother, no offense, but Ana and I aren't anywhere close to discussing children...or marriage...or anything like that," Christian said, slowly, so Grace would be able to understand him. "Besides, why not ask Elliot?"

"I'm still a child myself, bro," Elliot reminded Christian and Kate murmured, quietly,

"You are that."

The rest of us laughed. I loved my daughter more than anything else in the world but even if Christian and I had a future together, I wasn't ready for all the hormones, nausea, aching body, painful and sleepless nights again.

"How is Rosie, Ana?" Grace asked me.

"She's fine. Still with my dad. But she'll be coming home for her 3rd birthday in a few weeks," I explained.

"Are you having a party?" Mia asked, hopefully.

"More like a small get-together. I really don't know who else I would invite considering I don't know any kids yet."

"I know plenty of kids. You should let me plan her party. She loves princesses, right? We can have the party here with a fairy tail theme and I promise I will include your opinion on everything," Mia begged me.

I looked up at Christian. He knew Mia way longer than I have know if she would be a good party planner for a three-year-old's birthday party. He gave me a small nod and I smiled at her,

"Sure, but we don't have to have it here. I really don't want to be a bother," I started to say but Grace cut me off.

"I would love for you to have it here. It's been so long since we've had a children's party."

I agreed. The Greys had accepted me so easily and I didn't understand why. Maybe it was because I was Kate's sister and I had my own daughter which made me seem a little bit less of a gold-digging whore or maybe it was because I was doing things for Christian that no other women did. Elliot told me about his playboy past. He wasn't nearly as much of a manwhore as Ellioy was but he had his fair share of women...which was what I was scared of. I knew Christian would never hurt me in the way Adrian had, considering his past, but...I didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost.

Dinner with the Greys was really nice, though. They were hilarious. Especially the way how Carrick, Christian and Elliot talked about sports. I mean, why did men get so serious about football? I knew my football and watched it from time to time but it wasn't like the way they talked about it. Grace, Kate, Mia and I discussed Rosie's birthday party. I was disappointed when it was time to leave but I had to work in the morning. When I hugged Carrick goodbye, he whispered in my ear,

"Thank you for what you did for my son. I've always been proud of him but now he's become a better man than he used to be."

Then he pulled away, leaving me surprised. I didn't think I did that much for Christian. But I did know he always wanted to hear his father say that he was proud of him. He confided that in me once when we were getting to know each other. After saying goodbye to everyone and promising Kate and Mia we would go shopping the weekend, Christian led me out to the car. But whem I saw who was standing outside by Christian's Audi...my heart stopped. He didn't look the same. He had bags under his eyes and he was so pale. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair a mess like he just rolled out of bed.

"Jose?"

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to update as soon as possible. I will post the new chapter after holidays in the new year. I hope everyone has a wonderfup holiday and please review as a Christmas gift? Luv u guys!**

**Rose xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Mines was nice and quiet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and congratulated me. I am updating all my stories now and I will try to update weekly, but if I can't, don't be too hard on me. Enjoy the chapter and please review, even if it's just to tell me what you guys did for the holiday. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

Jose was here...and he was holding a gun. Oh my god. I couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in around me. Christian grabbed my arms and shook me, slightly,

"Baby...Ana, you aren't breathing. Ana."

His voice got panicked and I let out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. Jose looked between me and Christian and I noticed his fingers tightened around the gun. Taylor and Sawyer, Christian's other security guy, stepped forward, their hands on their own guns. Wait, when did they get here? I shook my head. That didn't matter. The guy who used to be my best friend but then suddenly went crazy and got beat up by my baby's father was standing right in front of the man I was falling for now. This was the worst situation possible. Well, 2nd worst. The worst would be if Adrian showed up.

"Jose...what are you doing here?" I asked, softly.

He looked...panicky, scared. And he kept glancing at Christian's security, anxiously. What did he expect? Somehow, he got onto the estate and was holding a gun.

"I...I had to. Your daughter is in danger. Adrian has a lot of people working for him and they are willing to just about anything," Jose said. "When they find me, they'll kill me for telling you..."

"Telling me what? Jose, what is going on?" I demanded.

All I heard was "your daughter is in danger" and I was just about ready to drive down to Montesano and bring Dad and Rosie back here, where they would be safe. But, then again, were they ever safe? Adrian still found me and Rosie that night he showed up at the apartment. Sure, my Dad could easily take Adrian, considering he had a license to carry firearms and knew how to use every single one of his guns but...if Adrian had people working for him...he wouldn't be able to take them all at once.

"Damn it, Ana!" Jose exclaimed, hitting his fists against his forehead, the gun still in one of them.

Christian tried to pull me behind him but I placed a hand on his chest. Jose looked back up at me, his eyes wide and wild,

"Adrian wanted me to follow you here in Seattle and, in exchange, he would pay for my father's medical bills. I was desperate. My father has a weak heart and he isn't able to work. Our insurance doesn't cover the treatment and my two jobs barely helps us make ends meet. That's how he knew you were with Grey. It's how he knew where your apartment was. I had to tell him, Ana..."

"You're working for him?" I asked, quietly. "How could you? He ruined your life."

Jose suddenly had tears falling from his eyes and I felt my heart break for him. One part of me felt betrayed that Jose would work for Adrian and give him information that could put Rosie's life in danger but on the other hand...my heart broke for him. He just needed money to pay for his father's medical bills and they were in enough debt as it is. Christian looked between the two of us, unsure of what to do.

"I know, I know, Ana. But no one would hire me and my jobs weren't doing anything. He's blackmailing almost everyone that works for him...do you remember Ali? She has to stay because, if she leaves, he'll tell the cops about the money she stole and she'll go to jail. When she tried to leave, they beat her so badly she was in the hospital for weeks. They made her an example. No one wants that to happen to them, Ana. Once you're in, you can't get out unless you're in a body bag," Jose explained, hysterical.

Ali was my best friend since kindergarten. She was there through everything. When I was with Adrian, while I was in labor, through everything. I felt so bad for leaving her while Rosie and I got out but I knew that she would've just sent us away anyway. She's always protected me like Kate has. One time, she took a beating for me. I was 5 months pregnant and Adrian was about to snap on me but she stepped between us and everyone..._everyone _knew that you never try to stop Adrian unless you wanted to get hurt yourself.

"Jose...please put the gun down," I stepped forward slowly, holding my hands out. The last thing I wanted was for him to hurt himself or someone else.

"I...I have to protect myself," he said, shaking his head and stepping back. "I have to protect you. And Ali."

"My friend, Christian...he has security. You can come to my apartment and we can talk. I promise you, Jose, you'll be safe. And I'll tell my dad to come up here with your father and Rosie, okay?" I said, soothingly. "As soon as we get them safe, we'll go back for Ali. I swear on my life, I will get her safe."

Taylor and Sawyer didn't lower their guns. Christian stayed close behind me. Jose looked between all of us before placing the gun in my hand. The metal felt cold against my skin and it just didn't feel right holding it so Christian took it from me before I hugged Jose. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried. I rubbed his back before I pulled back,

"This is Taylor and Sawyer. They're going to get you some new clothes and then bring you to my apartment, okay?'

He hesitated before nodding. His clothes were worn out and ragged. Sawyer opened the back door of the SUV for him and he got in before casting one last glance in my direction. Christian, who had been silent the entire time, opened the passenger side door of his Audi for me and I got in before he climbed into the driver's side. Before he pulled out the driveway, he said, softly,

"I don't want him staying at your apartment."

"Christian..."

"He came here with a gun and I don't know how he got onto my parent's estate, considering it's gated. I know he's your best friend and I have no objection against you finding out what he knows about what Adrian is going to do about Rosie because I care about her but I also care about your safety so if he stays at your apartment, I'm staying with you, too," he compromised. "But...I'll also pay for a hotel room for him, if you want."

I looked at him and grabbed his hand,

"Christian...I need you to trust me."

"Ana," he turned to face me. "I do trust you, but it's him I don't trust. I just don't want you getting hurt."

He pressed a hand to my cheek and I looked down before admitting, softly,

"Jose has seen Adrian's plans and this might be the only way I will be able to figure out how he's planning on getting what he wants. I don't want to see Rosie hurt when I could've done something to keep her safe if I asked Jose what was going on."

Christian hesitated again. He was the first man I've trusted besides Elliot since Adrian. And I cared about him so much. I wanted this to work out. He was willing to take things slow for me. Hell, he was willing to be around my daughter. But I didn't want to be with another controlling man that wanted to decide what I did every damn second of the day.

"For Rosie...okay," he sighed, pressing his lips to my head, adding in a whisper, "I just want to protect both of you. You know that, right?"

I smiled a little and looked up at him,

"You've told me many times. Now, let's go. I will agree to Jose staying in a hotel if you have one of your security watch him. Adrian will get someone to go after him. I know it."

He nodded and I sat back, putting on my seatbelt, before he pulled off. It was silent for a few moments before Christian broke it,

"Are you still going to have a party for Rosie's birthday?"

"I want to...it's just so risky. She's just a little girl and I want to give her some sense of normality in her life. She has to go back and forth between my apartment and her grandfather's house and I just...I feel like it would be so much easier for her if she didn't have me as a mother."

"Do not say that," said Christian, firmly. "You are a great mother. And you can't keep blaming yourself for Adrian not being able to be a good father..." he reached over and took my hand, "I know it may seem too soon but...I'm always here for you and Rosie."

With tears in my eyes, I gave him a small smile. He had no idea how much it meant to me. Maybe people would judge me for jumping into another relationship after only three months but they had to understand that it wasn't like that with Christian. He has welcomed me and Rosie with open arms and he's even made me feel like the most special girl in the world after only a few months when it took Adrian years to do it and still not as well as Christian. My phone rang and I answered it,  
>"Hey, Dad."<p>

"Hey, sweetheart. Your little girl won't go to sleep until she talks to her mommy. She's as stubborn as you when you were a little girl...and you still are," Dad answered and I laughed before he put her on the phone.

"Mommy?"

"Hi, sweetie," I lit up at just hearing my little girl's voice.

"Me...miss...you," she said and I felt a stray tear slip out the corner of my eye.

I had a feeling my dad taught her how to say that. No matter what Adrian had planned, Rosie was coming home for good when she came home for her birthday. I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't say goodbye anymore. There was just no strength left in me for that. Christian noticed I was tearing up and grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it.

"I miss you, too, baby. But Mommy's going to bring you home soon, okay?" I didn't know if she understood what I was saying but I just needed to say it out loud.

"Otay," she whispered and I felt like I was completely disappointing her.

"Bedtime. Tell your mommy good night," I heard Dad say in the background.

"Night night, Mommy," she whispered.

"Goodnight, baby," I said and said goodbye to my dad before hanging up.

Christian pulled in front of my apartment building and I buried my face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me and ran a hand through my hair. I sighed into his chest,

"When she comes back...I want to have her birthday party. She needs to be around other kids and have a little fun."

"And she also needs quality time with her mother," Christian lifted my chin and kissed me, briefly. "How about I take the two of you on a small vacation? Anywhere you want to go..."

"Christian, you really don't have to..." I started but he cut me off.

I knew that he wanted us to spend a little more time together and with Rosie so she could be a bit more comfortable around him. Two people didn't just make this up relationship, it was three. And Christian understood that. I trusted him. I did but I was just nervous of how he would be around Rosie. She was two and she didn't understand that he didn't like being touched on his back or chest. So what if she did it? He didn't react strongly with me and I could touch him but what about her? I was just nervous.

"I want to. Gives me the chance to get to know her. And I like spending time with the two of you."

I blushed and looked down, before my eyes locked with his again,

"Fine, but don't go overboard. Nothing outside of the U.S. Got it?"

He laughed and nodded. "Got it?"

* * *

><p>"Do you like the dress I got Rosie?" Mia asked, holding it up. "You told me her favorite princess was Sleeping Beauty."<p>

It was the spitting image of the dress Aurora wore in Sleeping Beauty. Rosie would love it. We were decorating the backyard at the Grey Manor for Rosie's birthday two weeks later. Her and my Dad would be here in a few hours and the guys were still blowing up the princess castle bounce house, the food was being prepared, and all the decorations such as the balloons, tiaras for little girls and crowns for little boys, weren't out yet.

"It's perfect, Mia. Thank you," I smiled at her.

"Thank you for bringing my brother around more," she hugged me before going to help Grace with the food.

I smiled to myself before going outside to help Kate (A/N: I'm sorry if I messed up the timeline or seasons or something, I have baby brain, but for the sake of my sanity let's just say it's late summer) with the treat bags for the kids.

"You look happy," Kate nudged me with her elbow. "I'm starting to think Grey isn't all that bad."

"He wants to take Rosie and I on a vacation," I explained all in one breath.

She smiled and shook her head at me before laughing. I didn't understand what was so funny. But she didn't keep me confused for long,

"You have made the entire Grey famly the happiest I've ever seen them. In just a few months, you've been able to get Christian to do what they've been trying to get him to do for years. I thought that he would just use like every other woman but...I see it in the way you two look at each other. And he's willing to do a lot, not just for you, but for Rosie, too. It's easy to tell both of you are in it for the long haul."

I looked over my shoulder at Christian, who was wearing one of the crowns and teasing Elliot about the tiara Mia had put on his head while they tried to get the bounce house blown up. He caught my eye and winked at me before turning back to Elliot. Blushing, I turned back to my own job. Maybe Kate was right. It was too soon to be thinking so far into the future but...maybe Christian was in for the long haul and I could trust that if we did take things a step farther...he wouldn't leave Rosie and I on the sidewalk. Love is all we need. Money couldn't mean less to me. A few minutes later, Christian came up behind me and wraped his arms around my waist. I giggled,

"Are you guys done?"

"Yep. The food is ready, decorations almost done, now all we need is the birthday girl but I might have to tell you now...I sort of got a pony for Rosie," he admitted.

I spun around, my eyes widening,

"What? A pony? Christian, where am I supposed to keep a pony in my apartment?"

He laughed, running his hands down my arms, and assured me,

"I just rented it so her and a few of the kids could ride it...I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"It's fine. Just tell me when you do something like this again, okay? How much was it to rent? I'll pay you back," I started to reach for my purse but he grabbed my hand.

"No, you're not. It was a gift for Rosie. You don't have to pay me," I started to open my mouth to object but he shook his head, "Nope. Ana, I have more money than I know what to do with. 100 dollars an hour won't make a difference. Besides, your worked hard for your money and you didn't let me pay for anything else."

"Fine," I mumbled.

"That's my girl," he whispered.

I giggled before he leaned down to kiss me, slowly. There was going to be no PDA when the kids got here. I was not kissing in front of a bunch of three-year-olds. Nope. That's where I draw the line at. Then, Elliot had to ruin the moment and broke Christian and I apart.

"The pony is here. You gotta pay the man up front."

Christian pulled out his wallet and handed Elliot five hundred dollars. The pony was so beautiful. It was all brown with a long tail and mane. Rosie would love it. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Christian on the cheek,

"She'll love it. Thank you."

An hour later, kids started arriving. Mia knew some because they were some of her friends' children and the others were from the hospital Grace worked at. When Rosie and my dad got to the house, without showing her the backyard, Mia took Rosie upstairs to change. I got Dad a soda (no alcohol in front of the kids either) and led him out to the backyard.

"You went all out," Dad chuckled.

"The Greys helped. But it's my little girl's birthday. I'm supposed to go all out," I reminded him and he nodded.

Jose told me that Adrian had someone tailing my Dad and I wanted to ask him but today was about Rosie. And I didn't want to do anything but make my little girl feel like the princess she was. If I had to hold off on finding what Adrian was up to, so be it. But Christian had Welch, his smart tech guy, on it and Taylor and Sawyer were security for the party.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Steele...Sir," Christian walked over to us and shook Dad's hand.

I smiled at his calling Dad "Mr. Steele" and "Sir." To say he was nervous, would be an understatement. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and I knew that, even though he met my Dad before, he was nervous about meeting Dad as my...boyfriend.

"Stop with that Mr. Steele and Sir stuff. Call me Ray," Dad insisted and Christian nodded.

"Here's the birthday girl," Mia announced and I beamed when I saw Rosie.

She looked so beautiful. Her brown curls were held back away from her face with a pink headband that matched her dress. She saw me and ran into my arms,

"Mommy!"

I lifted her into my arms, "There's my birthday girl."

"Wook, Mommy. Awowa," Rosie pointed to her dress and I knew she was trying to tell me it was "Aurora's dress."

"You look beautiful, Princess," Christian smiled at her.

Rosie had the time of her life. She played with the little kids. They played a few games, ate and Rosie opened her presents. She had so many we only opened like 20 of them and had to save the rest to open when we got home. When the party was over and all the kids had left, we still had a little fun. Elliot made a bet with Christian saying he could jump in the bounce house longer than Christian could. Yeah, neither of them lasted for more than two minutes before they got nauseous. That's what they got for seeing who could eat the most hot dogs and cupcakes. Sometimes grown men acted like little boys. But then...the worst possible thing happened. Adrian walked into the backyard with two of his friends, Anthony and Jackson. Everyone froze. How did he get in? Sawyer was at the entrance to Grey Manor and another security guy was walking the entire estate.

"Nice party," Adrian gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.

I pulled Rosie to my side and Christian stood in front of us, protectively,

"I suggest you leave."

Adrian's smile faded as he looked at Christian. My heart stopped. Oh God. Please don't let him hurt anyone. I grabbed Christian's hand and Adrian noticed. He scoffed and retorted to Christian,

"I suggest you mind your own damn business," then he turned to me, "I thought I told you I didn't want other men around my daughter."

"Adrian, please," I said, softly. "Don't do this. It's her birthday...Just leave."

"I'll leave once I say happy birthday to my little girl," Adrian snapped and I winced.

Dad's fists clenched and unclenched. I knew he wanted to do something but the last thing I needed was for Adrian to get angry. And he could sue me for custody. Until he signed over his rights, there was nothing I could do. And it made me feel just as weak as I was when I was with him. Adrian crouched down and smiled at Rosie,

"Come here, Princess."

Rosie hesitated before walking over to him. Anthony and Jackson were staring down the men and Kate, who were doing it right back. They wouldn't try anything. Not when Rosie was so close to Adrian. Adrian pulled a diamond necklace out of his pocket and clasped it around Rosie's neck before kissing her on the forehead,

"Happy birthday."

"Tank you," Rosie said, quietly, before running into my arms again.

I picked her up, holding her close to me, and Christian wrapped his arm around us. Adrian stood up and smiled at Kate,

"Katherine...Daniel misses you."

"Yeah?" she forced a fake smile. "Well, both of you can go to hell. Now, I suggest you leave before my father makes you regret coming here."

Adrian laughed and held up his hands as if he were surrendering. Daniel was Kate's high school boyfriend. She was head-over-heels for him until she found out he was cheating on her...with her best friend. He also happens to be Adrian's favorite cousin.

"I'm going. But, Grey?" Adrian turned to Christian, who glared at him. "Both of them are mines. And they will always be. Do you understand me?"

"They told you to go," Taylor stepped forward, his hand on his gun.

"Can't fight your own battles?" Adrian taunted Christian, who stepped forward, but I placed a hand on his chest. "I'm going to go, but if you don't listen to what I have to say...that little girl won't be your problem anymore. I _own _them."

I felt tears slip out my eyes and Rosie buried her face in my neck as I held her to me, tighter. Adrian walked out with his minions and I let out the breath I was holding. Christian turned to look at me and wrapped his arms around Rosie and I,

"Are you okay?"

I nodded against his chest, sniffling.

"Just a little shaken up."

A little...was an understatement.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think and don't forget to check out the Pinterest for this story. The link is on my profile so please check it out. And I will be updating Save Me tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but definitely before the weekend is over. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: So, thanks for all the reviews guys. I really do appreciate it. Okay, so a lot of people thought that since both Adrian and Jose got past CG's security, then that made him seem useless. I'm sorry if that's what it seemed like, I just have a lot on my plate and I am trying my best to do these chapters. I decided to update this soon because you guys have been extremely good readers and I love you all for it. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**

Christian POV:

If Rosie hadn't been there, I would've killed the fucking bastard. He thinks that he can just come back and say that Rosie and Ana belong to him like that? As I sat in front of Sawyer, who was at the gate during Rosie's birthday party, and Ryans who was supposed to be walking the perimeter for any signs of unwanted people, such as Adrian. Ryans was knocked out and my mother had to tend to his head which was bleeding slightly. Sawyer got a call from Ana's friend, Jose, and he stepped away for a few minutes.

"I just put Rosie down for a nap," Ana walked back into the family room.

She had been shaken up after Adrian left and I couldn't blame her. I wanted to choke the living daylight out of him and the only reason I didn't say anything was I didn't want to put Ana or Rosie in any unnecessary danger. We were sitting in my parents' house, trying to figure out what to do next. I wasn't letting my girls go back to the apartment when Adrian knew where they were. Wait, I said my girls. They weren't mines. Well, as long as I was around, Adrian wasn't coming anywhere near them.

"Maybe you and Rosie should stay with me for a little while," I said to Ana softly, running my hands down her arms. "He knows where your apartment is."

"You don't have to do that. Kate said we could stay with her and my dad is staying with Jose's dad..." Ana shook her head. "I don't want us to be a bother to you."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her, briefly. After just getting her to trust me, she still didn't understand that I was willing to do things for her Adrian wasn't. We were still taking things slow but that didn't mean I couldn't give her what she needed. She wasn't like my past submissives.

"Kate, who is most likely going to be with my brother. Ana, you and Rosie are not a bother to me. Both of you mean a lot to me and I'm sorry I let Adrian that close..." I looked at Sawyer and Ryans.

"Don't be so hard on them. Adrian has his ways. Either way, he would've found some way to come see Rosie and I," Ana placed a hand on my chest, before saying, softly, just to me, "And I accept your offer. But please don't go out of your way for the two of us."

Did she not get to know me at least a little after these past few months? She would be pissed off when she saw the present I got for Rosie for her birthday. I didn't know what to get a little girl, so I just got what I thought she would like. But, I needed to deal with the issue at hand right now and I couldn't do that with Ana right here because she would just distract me. I placed a hand on Ana's back and kissed her forehead,

"Go get yours and Rosie's things together and we'll go to my apartment."

"Okay," she squeezed my bicep before leaving the room.

"Boss, it's my fault. I should've stayed in my position," Sawyer started.

"You aren't fired," I interrupted and both of them looked at me in surprise. "Neither of you are fired. Besides the fact that Ana would kick my ass if I fired both of you...you are two of the best CPOs I could ever have. I am trusting you with the life of my girls. And if you screw up one more time, no question about it, you're out. Do you understand?"

Both of them nodded and thanked me before going to meet Taylor outside by the cars until we were ready to go. I sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs, running my hands over my face. The one day that should be just about Rosie and worry-free...and he had to ruin it. She was a three-year-old little girl. I just couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her. I didn't even know anyone was in the room with me until I heard Elliot say,

"You called them your girls."

I looked up and he sat on the sofa across from where I was sitting.

"What do you want, Elliot?" I leaned back.

"Don't be so harsh. I just never thought I would see my bro as a family man," he shrugged. "It's a good look on you."

"Are you going to start crying and giving out hugs?" I asked, sarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head at me. Elliot and I had a typical older brother-younger brother relationship. He's done a lot for me and I just hadn't appreciated it. When I had my nightmares, I used to fight a lot in my sleep. My dad didn't want my mom anywhere near me in case I accidentally hit her. When neither of them were around, Elliot was there. He taught me how to throw a football. And even how to talk to girls but that didn't work for me, especially since I was screwing Elena. That was apart of my past I would have to tell Ana about when the time came. I hoped she would look at me the same way after I talked to her about it. She meant so much to me already and I didn't want to lose her.

"Hell no," scoffed Elliot. "Look, Christian, you're my little brother but Ana is also Kate's little sister. Like I said before, I will kick you hurt either of them."

"I got the message," I assured him.

Ana came in with a sleeping Rosie in her arms and their things,

"I have to get the rest of her presents."

"Taylor will get them. I'll take her," I stood up and went to lift Rosie out of her arms.

Ana hesitated. I knew it wasn't because she didn't trust me but because she was the only person I let touch my back and chest asnd she was worried how I would react if Rosie did it.

"It's fine, baby. I promise," I kissed her forehead and she placed Rosie in my arms, carefully.

Taylor had transferred Rosie's car seat from Ray's truck to the SUV. Normally, I would have the Audi but that isn't the best car to put a car seat in. And I'm pretty sure Ana would have slapped me upside of my head. We put Rosie's things in the back of the SUV after making sure she was stapped in and got in ourselves. Ana bit her lip and asked me,

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay with you?"

The playroom was always locked so I didn't have to worry about Ana or Rosie wandering in and finding it. I was going to have it taken out anyway.

"Baby, stop asking. It is fine. I am not letting Adrian anywhere near you again," I reached over and placed a hand to her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered again, her eyes falling to a sleeping Rosie. "You've been really amazing with her."

I smiled, slightly. Elliot was right. None of my family, including myself, expected me to go from a miserable bastard to a family man in just a little over three months. But, Ana was different from my other submissives who only wanted me for fame or fortune or both. And who wouldn't love Rosie? She was the sweetest little girl in the world. I just hope I was good enough for them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after I showered and got dressed, I went to the room across the hall to check on Rosie. Ana was worried about leaving Rosie in a room by herself but I had Gail pick up baby monitors. I didn't know how long they would be staying with me but no matter how long it was, it would be the best days of my life. Finally, I wouldn't have to be in this huge apartment alone. Well, I had Taylor and Gail and the rest of the security team but Taylor and Gail were together and all of them were my employees. I remembered yesterday when I first brought Rosie and Ana into Escala:<p>

_"Wow," Ana breathed and Rosie climbed out of her mother's arms._

_She woke up as soon as we got out of the elevator and now she had more energy than I thought was possible for a three-year-old to have after just waking up from a nap. I smiled as she started running around the living room. Ana's eyes widened and I knew she was about to tell Rosie to calm down but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. _

_"She's fine, Ana," I kissed her head._

_"But she could break something-" Ana started but I cut her off by kissing her._

_"Then I will replace it. She's a little girl, Ana. Let her have fun."_

_Ana nodded against my chest and I stroked her hair, watching as Rosie picked up a picture of Mia, Elliot, and I when we went on vacation to Rome for the summer. The entire time, I did nothing but work. When I wasn't working, I was being dragged to bars with Elliot and boutiques with Mia. My little sister already had a limitless credit card for my parents, yet she always begged me for a shopping trip. Didn't she have every single piece of clothing in the world already? She has the same shirt in 6 different colors. _

_"I should put our things in the room," Ana said, softly. "Where are Rosie and I sleeping?"_

_I led the two of them down the hall to the room across from mines,_

_"If you want, Rosie can have a room to herself and you can sleep with me."_

_Ana hesitated and looked at Rosie,_

_"I-I don't know. After Adrian showing up at her party, I don't want to leave her alone."_

_"Baby, don't worry. I had my housekeeper pick up baby monitors so you can always hear her and my security team all live here so this is the safest place for both of you," I poromised her._

_"I guess Rosie does need her space," Ana sighed, quietly. _

_"Especially with all the toys she has," I added._

_She bit her lip and I hoped I wasn't forcing her into anything she wasn't ready for. We played with Rosie for the rest of the day and ate a late dinner before putting Rosie to bed. Ana took a shower and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts that showed off her legs. No. I was not going to get a hard on. She was trusting me to respect her wishes and she was nowhere near ready for sex. I was just going to make her feel uncomfortable. _

_"Are you okay...?" Ana asked, slowly, sitting on the bed._

_"Yeah, yeah, fine," I shook my head. "Do you work tomorrow?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. "Rosie starts daycare tomorrow and after work, I promised I would take her to the park."  
><em>

_I ndoded. Sawyer and Ryans were going to go with them. Maybe I should send Taylor. After they let Adrian get in, I should make them work harder for me to be able to trust them with my girls.. There it went again. My girls. I didn't want to be too possessive in case I scared Ana off. The last thing she needed was another controlling man that watched every move she made. Ana turned on the baby monitor and laid down, sighing as she rested her against the pillow. I laid down behind her, my arm draping protectively over her._

_"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Ana asked, quietly._

_"Baby, she'll be fine," I assured her once again but then sighed when I realized she wasn't going to give up. "How about I go check on her and I'll ask Gail to check on her every hour?"  
><em>

_"I don't want to be a bother..." she started but I cut her off by placing my lips to the spot behind her ear and climbing out of bed._

_She gave me a small smile and I smiled back before walking into the room where Rosie was sleeping. Ana told me she was afraid of the dark so I also had Gail get a princess nightlight. Rosie was surrounded by pillows so she wouldn't fall off the bed and she was stretched out as much as her little body could. Smiling slightly, I walked to the bedside and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead,_

_"Goodnight, Princess."_

And that was the first time I realized that I could actually see myself become a father in the future.

Ana POV:

I woke up and heard giggling. Yawning, I stretched out and climbed out of bed, looking over at the clock to see that it was 6:30 a.m. The giggling was coming from the kitchen so I walked down to it to see Rosie and Christian sitting at the island. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing when I saw that Christian's face was covered in whipped cream and a strawberry was being balanced on the tip of his nose. Rosie giggled again and said,

"Silly!"

Christian dapped a little bit of whipped cream of her nose and said, "Now you look silly, too."

I walked into the kitchen.

"Both of you look silly."

It was surprising to see that Rosie was already dressed in pink tights and a black dress with a tiara on it and said "I'm a princess. Mommy's the queen." Her hair was pulled back into one long braid. I smiled and kissed her on top of the head. She was eating pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. Christian had an omelet sitting in front of him with another omelet next to him along with a bowl of gronola. Christian kissed me on the cheek and I sat on the other side of Rosie.

"Did you dress her and do her hair?" I asked, shocked.

"No, no. If I did, she would not look that neat," Christian said as he cleaned off his face and I laughed. "Gail, my housekeeper, got her washed and dressed and she made us some breakfast. Is an omelet and granola good?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

Christian checked his watch and sighed. This was something I could get used to. Wait, did I really just say that? No. Christian and I were not thinking about the future yet. We were thinking about today and not tomorrow. Taking one step at a time. How many times did I have to say it to myself before I finally admitted that this thing between Christian and I was something that I wanted to last. He was so amazing with Rosie and there were just not many men out there that would accept me _and _my child. Especially not wealthy, powerful CEOs who could have any woman they wanted.

"I have to get to work and I probably won't be home until 8 so if dinner's ready before I get back, eat without me. Also, Ryans and Sawyer will be following behind your car in the SUV so they can keep an eye on you," he kissed Rosie on the head and then kissed me before standing up.

"Bye bye," Rosie waved and he smiled at her then left with Taylor.

After we both finished eating breakfast and I got showered and dressed, I grabbed Rosie's lunch bag and my purse before we left. Work was calm. Jack was being his usual moody self but I just ignored it and continued reviewing the articles he gave me so I could have him on the desk before the end of the day. When I left, Sawyer and Ryans followed me to Rosie's daycare. Lisa, the receptionist (I was surprised a daycare had a receptionist), was sitting at her desk in the front when I walked in. She gave me a forced smile and asked,

"Who are you here to pick up?"

"My daughter...Rosie. I dropped her off," I said, slowly.

She should know this. I was just here eight hours ago and I signed Rosie in along with my name. There was a list of people who could pick up Rosie. _Don't panic, Ana. _Maybe Kate or my dad picked her up. But they would ask me before they just took her out of daycare.

"She was already picked up," Lisa's forced smile faded to a sneer.

"By who?" I snapped.

God, I swear if they let my daughter just go with anyone, I would hit someone. Or, more specifically, Lisa, who sighed and checked the sign in/sign out logs. Was she really this careless? She was lucky I didn't yank her by her fake blonde hair which probably had tracks in it.

"A Jason Castor," she sighed and my breath caught in my throat.

Jason Castor. That was the fake name Adrian used whenever he needed to go somewhere or do something his father didn't approve of or he just didn't want to be recognized. I felt myself shaking. Sawyer walked into the daycare, seeing that I was clearly upset and asked me,

"Miss Steele?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't breathe. Adrian took her. He took my lttle girl. Christian. I needed to call Christian. Just as I pulled my phone out my bag and started to dial Christian's number, my phone beeped with a text.

_You want her back? Come to the park. Don't keep me waiting, I'm not so patient-Adrian_

**Showdown between Christian and Adrian next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hoped everyone had a happy new year. Don't forget to check out my Pinterest for this story. For those who also follow my other story, Save Me, the Pinterest link for that story is also on my profile. Please review. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N/: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update especially since I left a small cliffhanger at the end of last chapter but I just have a lot on my plate so I would appreciate it if you guys weren't too hard on me. Thank you all for the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

"C-Christian?" I called him, crying.

Sawyer and Ryans were sweeping the park to make sure Adrian had none of his minions waiting in hiding with weapons while I sat in the car. My first priority was getting Rosie out safely. If I lost her...no, I wouldn't think that way. She was going to be okay. Adrian wouldn't hurt her. Actually, I wasn't sure what he was capable of right about now. It was like I never knew him.

"Ana?...Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly.

"Adrian has Rosie," I sobbed. "H-he told me to m-meet him at the park and I...I'm here."

I heard him swear on the other side of the phone and grab something that sounded like a set of keys. He said something, distantly, to someone else before saying to me, soothingly,

"Baby, it's going to be okay. I promise you. I'll be there. Make sure Sawyer and Ryans don't leave your side."

Taking a deep breath, I hung up and brushed my tears away. This wasn't the time to be crying. I needed to be strong for Rosie. She needed to be back home with me and Christian, where she belonged. What was I thinking? Escala wasn't even our home. Well, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. We could talk about that later. I got out the car and Sawyer stayed next to me while Ryans stood somewhere else. The park was completely empty except for Adrian, who was sitting next to Rosie on a bench. Rosie was crying and she held out her arms when she saw me,

"Mommy!"

"Stay here," Adrian snapped at her and she clutched the teddy bear tightly, crying harder.

"Don't talk to her like that. Adrian, I swear if you don't give me my daughter back..." I started.

He cut me off by laughing. That laugh. The one I used to be so in love with was now just so cold. Did he ever love me and Rosie? Or was it just always an act? I couldn't believe anything he ever said to me again.

"What are you going to do? Call that coward of a boyfriend you have?" he taunted. "I thought you liked strong men? Men that could protect you and make you feel safe. I've found you more than once and now I have the brat. Tell me, how exactly is he protecting you?"

"Christian is more of a man you will ever be," I retorted. "What do you want, anyway? Adrian, I will give you anything but please...don't bring a three-year-old into this."

My voice softened a little at the end. If I made Adrian too angry, he would do something to hurt someone and I couldn't risk that with Rosie around. She was my everything and if something happened...it would be my fault. I was not going to waste my time blaming myself, though. I sent Rosie away so she could have a strong mother, and that was what I was going to do.

"I want you," he reminded me. "So, how about we settle for this? I get to have you whenever I want, any day of the week and you are with no other man, especially Grey. If I find out you're screwing around with some other bastard, I will make you regret it."

Going back to Adrian? That's not what Rosie or I needed. And Christian would be so hurt. An SUV pulled up and Christian got out, followed by Taylor. Rosie dropped her teddy bear and ran past Adrian into Christian's arms. To say Christian was pissed...damn, that was the meaning of an understatement. Christian forced a small smile for Rosie and kissed her forehead,

"Hi, princess. Go to Mommy for a second, okay?"

She nodded and Christian placed Rosie in my arms. I grabbed his arm with my free hand but Christian assured me,

"Baby, it's fine. Get in the car."

"Christian, don't. He isn't worth it..."

Adrian laughed and started,

"Really? Because you weren't saying that when you were begging me to-"

Then Christian just snapped. He walked over to Adrian, grabbed him by his collar, and pushed him against the tree,

"Finish that sentence and I will rip your head off your shoulders."

"Does she know about your little...belt problem?" I heard Adrian ask Christian so quietly, I had to strain to hear.

Christian punched Adrian so hard in the nose, I heard the sickening sound of bones crushing. Rosie buried her face in my neck and I wanted to do something-anything-but there was nothing I could do. Adrian covered his nose that was gushing with blood and Christian grabbed him by his hair, tugging it so his head was tilted up.

"I am going to tell you this and only tell it to you once. If you come near _my _girlfriend or _my _daughter again, I will hunt you down and make you regret the day you were born. I don't need people to do my dirty work for me. And if you try to sue Ana for custody, I will get one of my lawyers to bury you and then I will take that little law firm your father owns and give it to my little girl as a birthday present because you know what? They may have been yours at first but now I'm the man in their life and you are nothing. My name is Christian fucking Grey, don't play games with me you can't win," Christian said so low, so menacingly...it scared me. "You think you own them? I own you now."

He called Rosie his daughter. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment type thing but it made my heart swell. And I've never even remotely seen anyone speak to Adrian the way Christian just did. Adrian didn't say anything, just held his bloody nose and looked at me with pure fury in his eyes. Christian clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times before turning on his heels and walking back over to where I was just standing, shocked, with Rosie in my arms. He opened the door for me and I strapped Rosie into her car seat before climbing in. Christian got in on the other side. I looked at his hands and reached over to grab them,

"Your knuckles are bleeding."

"I'm fine," he promised, softly. "Are you two okay?"

"We're perfect now that we have you," I whispered.

Guilt flashed across his eyes and I knew there was something he wanted to tell me but was holding back. God, I hoped it wasn't anything bad. Just when I was finally starting to feel myself falling for Christian a little bit. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand and whispered,

"Ana, when we get back to Escala...there's something we need to talk about."

I lifted my hand to his cheek and nodded, "Of course. I'm sure Kate wouldn't mind taking Rosie for a little while. She's been complaining that she hasn't had any time with her niece for a while."

Christian hesitated, his eyes falling to Rosie,

"Actually, after today, can we just stay in? We can put her down for a nap. By the time she wakes up, we'll be done."

I nodded, slowly. Now he was really scaring me. All I could do was hope for the best and hope that I'm just overreacting. Christian has already done so much for us. He bought my daughter a diamond bracelet and is letting us stay at his high-scale apartment because my overbearing, controlling, and abusive ex won't stop hunting us. If that wasn't the definition of a good man, I didn't know what was. When we got back to Escala, I took Rosie into her bedroom, well the bedroom she was using now, and tucked her into bed.

"Nap time, okay?" I whispered to her, softly, and she nodded.

"Night night, Mommy," she yawned. "Night night, Cwistian."

I hadn't even noticed Christian was standing behind me. He came over and bent down to kiss her on the forehead,

"Goodnight, Princess."

We stayed until her eyes closed and her breathing became even. Then, Christian grabbed my hand and led me into the foyer. I sat down while he went into the kitchen for a couple of minutes before coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. I looked at my watch and said, slowly,

"Christian, it's barely 5 o' clock. Why are we drinking wine?"

"Trust me, when I tell you all of this...you'll be drinking out of the bottle," he sat next to me on the sofa and poured the wine into the glasses, before handing me one.

I took the glass, slowly. He was silent for a few minutes. Whatever this was he was about to tell me, I knew it pained him. Just the look in his eyes broke my heart. He leaned back and downed the glass of wine. I placed a hand on his leg and asked, softly,

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"When I tell you this...you'll want to leave and take Rosie with you," he whispered before looking at me. "You'll never look at me the same again, Ana, but I want you to know that I would never hurt you...either of you."

After taking a few sips of wine, I set it down on the table and curled up next to him on the couch. I took one of his hands in both of mines and whispered,

"Talk to me."

"I told you about my birth mother," he started. "And the Greys adopting me. But, I didn't tell you how much of a past I really had. At first, I didn't talk, you know that. Then Mia changed and she was the light of my life, the only reason I opened up. Everything was fine for the most part, except for my nightmares. When I became a teenager...I put my parents through the seventh circle of hell. I was expelled from three schools in a year, never lasting for more than four months. I got into fights and got so wasted sometimes that Elliot had to come drag my unconscious ass home. Eventually, my mother tried to put a stop to it. When I was 15, one of my mother's friends was moving into a new house so she sent me to help her and do all the heavy lifting since her husband wasn't home. She touched my back a little, I snapped on her and she slapped me. Then she kissed me and I liked it. She told me that if I wanted more, I would come back. And she was the reason I got myself together. My grades became straight As, I stopped sneaking out, getting into fights, drinking. My reward was a...relationship with her."

My stomach turned. It made me sick to my stomach. It wasn't the thought of Christian liking it that made me sick, it was the fact that an older woman took advantage of a fifteen-year-old boy, whether he said yes or not. And she was a friend of Grace, who was the most sweetest, kindest, and caring human being I've ever met.

"What kind of relationship?" I asked, quietly.

He poured himself another glass of wine and finished half ot it before asking,

"Do you know what BDSM is?"

"Kind of. I looked it up before. It's bondage, dominance, submission, and masochism. You tie people up and do roleplay and stuff, I guess," I shrugged.

Where was he going with this?

"Elena and I had a BDSM relationship. I was her submissive and she taught me the ropes," he explained and my breath caught in my throat. "Ana, please just hear me out before you make a decision."

"Elena...the blonde woman you were talking to at the Coping Together ball?" I heard my voice crack slightly and he nodded. "How long did it go on?"

"Two years. After a year, she taught me how to be a Dom. But she also taught me that people like us have to stick together because no one would ever love us for having this lifestyle. One day, her husband walked in on us and that was the last day of our BDSM relationship but we still had contact. Eventually, I got accepted into Harvard, which made my parents proud...until I dropped out. My dad was pissed. He wanted me to be a lawyer like him or a surgeon or something he could be proud of. I told him I wanted to start my own business and he looked so disappointed. My mother wasn't nearly as disappointed as him but neither of them would give me the 100 grand I needed to start up GEH so Elena gave it to me. When I made my first million, all I wanted was to hear my dad apologize and say he was proud of me but I never heard it. My mother has told me plenty of times but never my dad...Even though I owned my own company and had control over everyone that worked in it, I also needed to have it when I went home at the end of the day so I got submissives. Elena supplied me with them-"

"What do you do to them? Your submissives," I whispered.

He reached over and brushed my hair away from my face,

"It depended on their hard limits, things they weren't able to take. But, all of them...I...beat them and then fucked them so hard they could barely move."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man I was falling for...the man that had taken in me and my daughter...beat women. I wanted to say something, anything but I just didn't know what to say. He looked so vulnerable and my heart ached for him because I knew his past as a little boy but my mind was telling me that it wasn't smart to be with a man that took enjoyment out of...All I wanted to tell myself was that he wasn't like Adrian. He wasn't the same. And he never would be.

"Why?" was all I could manage to get out.

"Like I said, I needed control...but...all of my submissives, they looked like my birth mother," he admitted and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Blue eyes, long brown hair. I saw them as her. I wanted to punish her. Make her feel what I felt all those times she let them beat me just so she could get high. Ana..."

I was standing up and running my hands through my hair. They looked like me. I looked like his mother. His birth mother. My back was to him because I didn't want him to see my tears. He came up behind me and touched my shoulder, gently,

"When Adrian asked me if I knew about my little belt problem, he was talking about me beating my submissives but it was all consensual. I would never do something they were uncomfortable doing...Ana, please say something."

I turned around and took a couple of steps away from him,

"I-I can't."

Just the thought of being in another relationship like that scared me. I got out of one and I wasn't looking to go into another one, especially not with my daughter. He looked so pained but I just...I couldn't bring myself to continue on like he didn't just break some really serious news to me.

"Ana, I would never hurt you or Rosie...Not after what I've seen you go through. Please don't go. I'm not into that stuff anymore. I am getting rid of everything, okay? It doesn't matter to me anymore..."

"I-I think Rosie and I should go stay with Kate. I need time to think, Christian," I tried to control the tears.

He fell to his knees and hugged my legs. Oh my god. What was he doing? I thought I saw him vulnerable before but that...that was nothing compared to this.

"Christian, please..."

"Don't go," he pleaded, hugging my legs tighter. "Don't leave. I know I'm fucked up and I don't deserve anyone's love, especially yours, but I'm sorry...just don't leave me."

"Get up...Christian..."

He just kept apologizing over and over and I knew he was crying because his tears fell on my jeans. I got down on my knees slowly and brought his face in my hands, whispering,

"Look at me, Christian...Look at me."

His head slowly lifted and I brushed his tears away. He needed someone. I knew he did. His hand brushed my hair over my shoulder again.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I assured him and I knew it was the absolute truth. "I'm not going..."

"I won't hurt you, either of you," he promised in the softest voice I ever heard him talk in. "I need you, Ana."

A small smile crossed my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck, nodding,

"I know. Listen to me, okay? I'm not going anywhere because you know what? I need you, too. There is nothing I want more than to be here with you. But I need you to do something for me."

"Of course. Anything," he nodded, frantically.

I pressed my forehead to his,

"I need you to believe that you are not fucked up. You are a good man and you have so many people that love you. Your parents are proud of you, I know they are. Do you know what your father said to me? He said he's always been proud of you. Not many men would do what you have done for me. I am proud of you and Rosie looks up to you. Fuck Elena. She's a screwed up bitch and you may have thought she helped you but she hasn't. You have and always will be a good man that is well loved."

"Mommy?" Rosie was standing a few feet away, clutching her teddy bear.

"Come here," Christian smiled at her, holding his arms out.

She ran to him and he held her. Right then...right there...as much as I knew it would take a hell of a lot of work...I was in love with Christian Grey. And it scared me.

**I hoped you guys liked it. Even if you guys think it might be too soon for Ana to be in love with Christian, just let me know what you thought. Thanks. I hope everyone is doing well.**

**Rose xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys make writing worth it. I hope you also like this chapter. Read and enjoy. Also, don't forget to check out the Pinterest for this story. I will be updating it. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**

Christian POV:

It felt...relieving to finally have Ana know everything. And she still wanted me. I didn't deserve her but I would spend every waking moment trying to become the man her and Rosie deserved. We haven't seen the last of Adrian but if he tried anything, I would be prepared and he wasn't coming anywhere near my girls. Yes, I've gotten close enough to Rosie that...I see her as my daughter. If someone asked me 6 months ago if I saw myself in a real relationship with a little girl that was apart of my world, I would've said hell no. But now I can't see my world without them. I loved them...no doubt about it. Ana and I haven't had sex yet and I didn't want to scare her off

The next day, I woke up at around 5:30 in the morning. Ana was sleeping, peacefully, with her head on my chest and I kissed her head. She looked so beautiful. I carefully slipped out of bed and went to the dining room to find Gail putting a bear pancake made out of pancakes and strawberries in front of Rosie. There was a lot of food laid out on the table.

"Good morning, sir," Gail smiled at me. "Rosie was up early so I made breakfast for her and you and Miss Steele, as well. Can I get you anything else?"

"This is fine, Gail. Thank you," I assured her as I sat across from Rosie.

She nodded and smiled at Rosie before walking out. I poured myself a cup of coffee and helped myself to a croissant before unfolding the newspaper. Rosie pointed to the whipped cream can,

"Pease."

I opened it and put it on her pancakes. She giggled and it sounded just like her mother's. I smiled when she dabbed her finger in the whipped cream and then touched her nose. I put my newspaper down to watch her and she reached across the table to smear whipped cream on my nose, laughing like a little baby doll,

"Silly Daddy."

A smile slowly crossed my face. She called me Daddy. And it gave me the best feeling in the world. Ana came in and shook her head when she saw us, smiling. I felt on top of the world. I'm a Dad. Maybe I should take Taylor up on his offer to use a gun. There was no way in hell I was letting my little girl around boys until she was at least 35. Ana sat next to Rosie and wiped the whipped cream off her nose while she asked me,

"Do you have to work today?"

"Nope. I'm spending the day with my girls. I want to take both of you on a shopping trip," I said and she looked up, surprised.

"Christian, you really don't have to do that. And my dad is moving into a house so he said Rosie and I could stay with him. I really don't want to inconveniece you."

I sighed, walked around the table, picked up Rosie and sat her in my lap when I sat down next to Ana. She still didn't know how much her and Rosie meant to me. I would just have to tell her. My hand, subconciously, brushed her hair over her shoulder as I said,

"Move in with me. Both of you."

Her bright blue eyes that I could just stare into forever widened and she gasped, "Christian..."

"Don't say no. Ana, you are not inconviencing me. Finally, I can come home from work and not be greeted by an empty apartment this big. Do you know how amazing how that feels? You and Rosie mean the world to me. I would move heaven and earth for you...and all you have to do is give me the chance to show you what I will do for the two of you. How about this? We go on a vacation. Just the three of us. Anywhere you want to go for five days. When we come back, you can make up your mind and I will respect whatever decision you make."

She hesitated but I prayed to God she would say yes. I wanted to show them both the world. If we had to start in the United States, that would be perfectly fine. Ana looked at Rosie for a few moments. Rosie looked at her mother then at me,

"Daddy, down!"

I smiled and placed her down. She ran to play with her toys and I looked at Ana to see her eyes watering with tears.

"She called you Daddy," said a breathless Ana. "I'm sorry. She's confused."

"Why are you apologizing? It's the best feeling in the world," I grinned and Ana shook her head before laughing. "So, what do you say? Vacation?"

"I have to work," she reminded me.

"That is something I will handle. Now, what do you say?" I persisted.

She shook her head before sighing,

"Yes."

* * *

><p>We landed in New York a couple of days later. That's where Ana wanted to go since she's never been before and I thought it would be fun to take my girls sightseeing and shopping in the Big Apple. We would've left sooner but I had to take care of Ana's boss. Jack Hyde. The bastard gave her hell about taking vacation for a week and she even offered to go unpaid but he was saying how much he needed her to stay in Seattle so I took care of it myself. I would've happily fired him but Ana would've killed me so I settled for going to his boss and making a small complaint. There was no way in hell I was letting my girlfriend be alone with the guy that has had four PAs in the last six months, none of them lasting for more than two months, some not even lasting for one. Elizabeth, Hyde's boss, overrode Hyde's decision and gave Ana a week of paid vacation.<p>

Rosie was jumping and down as we walked to the SUV. God, the little girl was practically bouncing off the walls. That's what I got for giving her an ice cream sundae on the flight over. It was about 76 degrees outside but it was a little windy so Ana and Rose had on light sweaters. The only thing we had to do was go to our five-star hotel suite and take showers since we slept on the jet. I had wanted us to stay in my New York penthouse apartment but it was being renovated. And, when we got back to Seattle, I had a surprise for Ana and Rosie. Elliot promised me that while we were away, he was going to transform the guest room Rosie was currently staying in to a complete princess room and he was going to expand the library for Ana. But if she said no to moving in with me...I would feel completely ridiculous.

"So, what do you ladies want to do when we're dressed?" I asked once we arrived at the hotel.

The hotel was beautiful enough. And I got us the penthouse suite so it should be suitable enough. Ana gasped when we walked into the lobby. Everything was so delicately intricate. The wall behind the long reception desk was completely made of marble the color of chocolate. Everything was completely modern and unique. It wasn't a bad place to stay in for a week.

"Christian, you really didn't have to do all of this," Ana said when we got on the elevator.

"I wanted to make this the best vacation possible," I kissed her head before lifting Rosie into my arms.

When we reached the suite, everything was set up. The kitchen was stocked, there were fresh linens, everything was perfect. Rosie squealed and started running around like she did when she first got to Escala. I laughed and brought Ana into my arms before she could tell Rosie to stop,

"Baby, relax. We're here to have fun."

"But, she could break something and this stuff looks really expensive-"

"I make more money than I know what to do with. If she breaks something, I can afford to replace it. Now, relax," I tilted my head forward and started to kiss her neck.

She sighed and whispered,

"Not in front of our daughter."

"I like the sound of that. Our daughter," I grinned and Ana shook her head.

We put Rosie in the bath before we took our own showers. Rosie practically gave me a shower from all the water she was splashing. An hour and a half later, all of us were dressed. It was a little warm outside so we dressed comfortably. Rosie was wearing black skirt with white polka dots, black shoes, a grey shirt with a black collar, and a jean jacket. My little girl looked so beautiful. Ana was wearing a white button down shirt, light blue skinny jeans with a black belt, brown sandals, brown earrings, and sunglasses. I wore a blue button down shirt, a black belt, jeans, black shoes, and a silver watch.

"Where to first?" I asked them.

"Foo!" Rosie pointed to her stomach and Ana smiled.

"Maybe we should get breakfast first."

I agreed and we went to the hotel restaurant for some food. As soon as we sat down, my phone started ringing and I wanted to ignore it but Ana gave me a small smile before saying,

"Answer it. It's probably important."

Nothing was more important than my girls but I caved and kissed them both on the head,

"I will make it quick."

It was Taylor and he wouldn't call me unless it was of absolute importance because I didn't want to be interrupted today and this was his vacation time with Gail, as well. I went to a more private corner and answered the phone,

"Taylor, what is it?"

"Someone broke into Miss Steele's apartment and left a little message on the wall. It said, and not in my words, 'you think you're safe with Grey, but I'm just getting started'. And, before you say anything, it wasn't Blackwell. We have someone on him. He hasn't talked to anyone in a while, including his own people," Taylor explained.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking over at Ana and Rosie. Just when I got rid of Adrian for a little while...another threat pops up. And if it wasn't one of Adrian's men, it was probably one of my enemies. But it didn't matter who it was. All that mattered was my girls being safe.

"I don't care what you have to do, who you have to use, what you have to use...just make sure no one gets close," I said, softly, and Ana's eyes met mines.

She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back.

"Yes, sir. I'll update you when I have something," Taylor said before I hung up but I had a feeling he wasn't going to update me until we got back so I could have time off from all of that.

I walked back and never brought up the subject with Ana for the rest of breakfast. This wasn't something she needed to worry about yet. We went everywhere. First, we took a ferry out to the Statue of Liberty and Rosie loved it but I had to hold her for the entire ferry ride after she tried to climb over the edge of the boat to touch the water. After that, we went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art which Ana absolutely loved, then the Museum of Modern Art, Ellis Island, the Rockefeller Center, and Coney Island, which Rosie loved the most, and Times Square. We only stopped for lunch and Rosie got the most things. Something from every place. When we got back to the hotel, she was worn out. Ana took a couple of pictures of me and Rosie and I took some pictures of her and Rosie. A couple of strangers took pictures of us as a family. My favorite picture was of the one we took in Central Park. They were going in the foyer at Escala, my work office, and my home office. This was, so far, the best vacation, I've ever took.

"Daddy, night night," Rosie said, yawning, as we stepped off the elevator into the penthhouse.

"I'll tuck her in," Ana whispered and I nodded, placing her in her arms, gently.

After Rosie was tucked in, Ana and I curled up on the sofa with a blanket to watch some movies but we got distracted. Halfway through our makeout session, the room's phone started ringing. Ana wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back on top of her, whispering against my lips,

"Ignore it."

We started kissing again, but whoever was calling was persistent and kept calling. I sighed and, reluctantly, pulled away from Ana. Sitting up, I reached over to get the phone and answered it, irritably,

"Grey."

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Grey, but there is a woman down here demanding for you to let her up."

Ana looked at me, confused, and I asked,

"What woman?"

"Elena Lincoln."

Ana POV:

Elena Lincoln? That pedophilic bitch really came to see us while we were supposed to be having a nice, drama-free vacation. Christian looked at me as if to ask what I was okay with him doing.

"Let her up," I said, quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I knew that if I wanted her to go away then I should've just told him not to let her up but I wanted to know what she wanted. This was supposed to be a week. One week when we were just another normal family. But, when we got back to Seattle, we would just be under scrutiny again. Christian has kept his relationship with me under wraps for a while but he couldn't hide it forever. People were going to find out eventually. But here in New York, Christian was just another man who happened to have money. Five minutes later, the elevator dinged. Christian had his arms wrapped around me and I looked over to see the blonde bat with another brunette who was taller than me and had blue eyes but they were a darker shade than mines.

"You brought another woman?" I scoffed. "Who do you think you are?"

Elena laughed and her smile just seemed fake because her Botox made it hard to look real,

"Who am I? I'm the one who made the man you are seemingly in love with. Now run off. This conversation is for adults only."

"Oh, I thought you liked to play with children, though?" I folded my arms.

Christian stood behind me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to calm me down.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" the brunette spoke but didn't make eye contact with Christian.

Who was she? Then it hit me. Christian knew her. She was one of his submissives. Sir? And she was asking for permission and avoiding eye contact? I couldn't believe Elena was bringing his ex-submissives into this. God, I was so glad Rosie was asleep.

"No, you don't have permission to speak, Melanie," Christian snapped. "Elena, we are not doing this right now. What are you doing here?"

"I was just in town and wanted to come visit my favorite friend," she smirked. "I just happened to bump into Melanie and Leila and few others having coffee. They wanted to come see you but I told them I only could bring one and since Melanie was most recent, I thought the two of you could reminisce."

She was his most recent submissive? Oh God, was he still with her when he met me? No. No, I wasn't going back to being insecure about everything I did and doubting what Christian and I had. He wasn't with any of his submissives. He was with me. And only me.

"Reminisce? There is nothing between us anymore. That stopped the day she tried to manipulate me into giving her a nice little trust fund. If you don't get out, I will have security on your ass," threatened Christian.

Elena walked over to Christian, slowly, her black stilettos clacking against the floor. She was wearing a short, slutty, red wrap dress. She needed to come to terms with the fact that she was twice Christian's age give ten years or so. Even I didn't dress like that and I was still in my early 20s. I tensed as she whispered in Christian's ear, but loud enough for me to hear,

"You aren't ready to change into a family man. When you're ready to embrace your real lifestyle...I'll welcome you with open arms."

And then she walked out, Melanie following her wordlessly but she gave Christian a pleading look before the elevator doors closed. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Christian. He easily reciprocated and kissed my hair,

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I swear, I didn't know she was here."

"No, don't apologize," I looked up at him. "This is our vacation. Don't let her ruin it. Please."

She wanted to try to get my boyfriend back into the lifestyle that was ruining him in the first place? Bitch was crazy if she thought I was just going to sit by and let that happen. As long as I was around, she was going to play games but I could do the same thing. No one messes with the man I love.

**So, a lot of the first part was just some nice family moments. I added the little bit at the end with Elena just to spice it up but, don't worry, she won't be in every chapter. Especially not next one. I hoped you guys like it and there will be a lot of Pins up for this chapter so check it out. Review please. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey again guys. Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of stuff to take care of nowadays but I won't keep you guys waiting for long. I am so glad people liked last chapter and how Ana wasn't scared of Elena. And I hope you like this chapter too. Oh and I think a lot of you will like it. Enjoy.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

When we got back in Seattle...it was hell. I don't know how but the media found out that Christian and I were now together. Elena probably leaked it to them. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. As soon as we walked out of the airport, we were surrounded. Sawyer, Taylor, and Ryans had to keep the crowd at a distance while they shouted questions at us.

"Mr. Grey, is Miss Steele your girlfriend?"

"Mr. Grey, is that your daughter?"

Those were really the only two I heard because everyone was shouting over each other. Rosie kept her face buried in Christian's neck until we got in the SUV. Even then, she clung to him. Christian gave me a small smile and said,

"I'm sorry."

The vacation was fun. Besides Elena visiting, of course. But, even after, we had a great time. Christian bought us so many things and I objected most of the time because I didn't want him spending his money on us but, eventually, I just gave in. We ended up staying two extra days because Rosie threw a temper tantrum when we were about to leave the hotel. Yeah, she had Christian wrapped around her tiny fingers. It was hilarious watching a three-year-old play a grown man. But he was so amazing with her. And...it finally felt like we were just a normal family. So I wasn't letting anything break this up because I wanted it to work so badly.

"Don't apologize. Really. I just have to get used to it," I gave him a reassuring smile. "And you know your mother wants us to come to the pajama party she insisted on having, right?"

"First, I promise they won't bother you or Rosie. Second, do we have to go?" Christian sighed as he asked his second question.

I laughed and nodded, "Yep. Your mom wants everyone there. And...she said she'll take Rosie tomorrow so we can have some alone time if we go."

His face lit up and he nodded, enthusiastically making me laugh and roll my eyes. Men. But I really thought I was ready to take the next step with Christian. Not marriage. No. That wasn't going to be for a while...I'm talking about intimacy. He's so sweet and he has completely respected me not wanting to have sex yet until I could completely trust him but now I did. More than anything. When we got to Escala, Taylor had to drive through the crowd in order to get into the garage. Christian was being really secretive about something and I couldn't help but wonder what.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" I asked Christian once we stepped into the penthouse.

"I have a surprise for my girls," he smiled and led me and Rosie down the hall to the guest bedroom Rosie was staying in.

He opened it and put Rosie down. I gasped when I saw what Christian had done to it. He had completely transformed it into a princess room. Rosie climbed onto the bed that had little castle towers surrounding it and it was all pink. There were white, fluffy teddy bears and her toys were in a trunk. It was beautiful.

"Mommy, Daddy, wook!" Rosie squealed excitedly, jumping up and down on her new bed.

I laughed slightly and felt tears sting my eyes. But, before I had the chance to get any more emotional, he took my hand and said,

"I have a surprise for you, too."

Rose climbed off the bed and Christian took her hand before leading us to where his office is. I looked at him, suspiciously, before he opened the door and revealed a huge library. It was my heaven. He gave Rosie a princess room and he extended his own office to make a library. And he did all of it for us. Why I haven't said yes to this man yet, I have no idea. But I didn't want to wait any longer. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately,

"Yes...we'll move in with you."

His face lit up and Rosie tapped Christian on the leg. He knelt down and smiled at her,

"Do you want to stay here with me?"

She nodded, excitedly, and threw her arms around his neck. I loved him so much and I knew Rosie did, too. For a couple of hours, Christian had to work since he took off an entire week and he probably missed a few things while Rosie and I got our things together for the pajama party. Grace was really insistent on the idea of a family pajama party. With two sons, I was sure she didn't do it often so I said why not? It seemed fun. It would be all of us watching movies, eating junk food, playing games. Well, the junk food part was hard for Grace to agree to but we eventually did. She agreed as long as we all had a nice, healthy dinner first.

"Are my girls ready?" Christian stood in the doorway of Rosie's room at about 5:15 in the evening.

"Yes, Daddy," Rosie nodded. "Horsey!"

Both of us had our hair pulled back into one long fishtail braid since we were wearing matching pajamas and socks. Rosie was so excited. My dad was invited but he asked me if it was okay to pass. I said yes, of course, because it wasn't like I could say no. And I had a feeling he was keeping something from me but I wouldn't pry. As long as he was okay and wasn't doing anything dangerous or illegal, then it didn't matter.

"Come on," Christian turned around and knelt down so Rosie could climb on his back.

She loved riding on Christian's back. Sometimes I had to pry her off of him. The two of them have gotten as close as father and daughter could be. I grabbed our bags and followed them to the foyer where security was waiting. Taylor smiled a little when he saw Christian and Rosie and I immediately knew why. Christian had been a shut off, miserable man that didn't know the goodness he was capable of...and now he didn't stop smiling. Tomorrow night, I was going to thank him. In a way I knew he was_ really _going to appreciate. When we got to Bellevue, everyone else was already there.

"There is my beautiful little granddaughter," Grace greeted Rosie as soon as she saw her.

It still amazed me that the Greys had accepted Rosie and I so easily. With open arms. Grace was even calling Rosie her granddaughter. Christian brought me out of my thoughts when he said,

"Now I know where I stand with my mother compared to Rosie."

I laughed and Grace waved him off, "Oh, hush. I see you all the time. We're going to eat dinner, which is skinny shrimp alfredo pasta bake. It is healthy. And then, we'll change into our pajamas. After that, we'll decide what game to play first."

Dinner was amazing. The guys devoured it like animals and Rosie was giggling the entire time. After dinner, Kate and Mia took Rosie and I into one of the guest rooms to get changed. Rosie and I had matching lepoard print pajamas, Mia wore a pajama set with smiley faces, and Kate was wearing a Betty Boop pajama set. It was actually the most conservative thing I've ever seen her wear. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dear sister but she was a very bold dresser.

"The two of you look so cute!" Mia squealed and I laughed.

Mia took Rosie's hand and led her out the room but Kate grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you alone yet...how are you doing?" she asked. "You and Rosie look really happy."

"We are, Kate," I nodded. "He's doing so much for us. I think I'm in love with him."

After the situation with Adrian in the park, I had called Kate to tell her everything that happened that day. Well, not everything. She smiled and hugged me, tightly, "I've never seen you smile so much and Rosie has turned into his little princess. You're my little sister and that's my niece. The two of you deserve to have everything you want."

If it wasn't for Kate, I never would've met Christian. She was the reason I was finally able to trust another man again and have someone in my life who could also accept Rosie. We hugged one more time before going downstairs. Grace really went all out. There were hundreds of movies to choose from, a bunch of snacks, board games. I looked at their pajamas and Grace's was so pretty. It was a pink set with black lace. Elliot and Christian went for something so much more simple and matching which was grey pajamas with white lining. The floor was covered in blankets and pillows.

"Where's Dad?" Mia asked.

"In his office," Grace explained. "So, what do we start with?"

And we ended up starting with Charades. Yeah, don't ever ask Elliot to act out something because he was the worst. He was dancing or jumping or having a seizure. I didn't know which but Rosie started bouncing up and down,

"Monkey, Lelliot, monkey!"

"Nope," Elliot shook his head and I slapped a hand to my forehead.

He wasn't supposed to talk. Rosie's face fell and her eyes started watering with tears. Elliot noticed and quickly said,

"It's a monkey. You got it, Rosie!"

"Yay!" Rosie squealed, clapping her hands. "Daddy, me did it!"

Christian smiled and kissed the top of her head,

"Yeah, you did, Princess."

Carrick walked in, in his regular clothes, and everyone looked at him. Rosie took Elliot's s'more and bit into it, making Mia, Kate and I giggled. She was so sneaky. Grace stood up and walked over to Carrick,

"Why aren't you in your pajamas?"

"There was an emergency at the office and I have to go in, but I'll be back soon. No later than 10," Carrick kissed Grace, briefly, before giving us a small smile and walking out.

The next game was Monopoly and Rosie and I played as one person so I could help her. Let's just say, it's very hard to play with a three-year-old who is Daddy's little princess.

"Dollar, Daddy," Rosie reached for Christian's fake money and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pease?"

"Sure, princess," Christian handed her a fake fifty dollar bill and she clapped, happily.

I rolled my eyes and Elliot exclaimed,

"Hey! You cheated!"

Rosie looked up at me, confused, and Kate hit Elliot in the arm, "She's three."

"And? We're playing a serious game. I'm not getting my a-" Elliot stopped when Grace and I shot him a glare and he immediately corrected himself, "butt kicked by a three year old."

"I wove you," Rosie crawled out of my lap to climb into his and kissed him on the cheek.

We all smiled and even Elliot couldn't resist Rosie's sweetness.

"Aw, kid. Here, you can take my money, too," Elliot ruffled her hair, messing up her braid. "Now, you wanna kick your daddy's butt?"

"Why are you turning my own kid against me?" Christian raised his eyebrow at Elliot.

"It's nothing personal," Elliot countered.

"Come on! I want to play the game!" interrupted Mia.

Kate was the first one to go bankrupt, then me, and then Christian, surprisingly. He was a billionaire yet he couldn't handle his money in a game? It was hilarious to watch. Elliot and Rosie ended up winning. How? I had no idea, but my little girl was so good at getting what she wanted. She was not going to be spoiled but I thought it was funny how she could play all of us. After a few more games and a movie, we all thought it was time to settle down. Rosie stayed up later than I wanted her to but we were having a pajama party so I let it go. And she tired herself out anyway. I didn't eat much junk food but Rosie and Elliot...the two of them were practically bouncing off the walls. Rosie only went to sleep when she had a glass of milk and curled up on her father's lap. I curled up against Christian's side and I could've sworn I heard him whisper "I love you" before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was having lunch with Kate and Mia at a steakhouse. Christian had to go to work for a really important meeting and that would give me time to figure out what I was going to do. Rosie was staying at Bellevue with Grace, who insisted on it. And, as much as I would miss my little girl, it would give me and Christian some alone time. Besides, it was only for one night. Plus, I wasn't really planning on sleeping tonight.<p>

"What are you and Christian doing tonight?" Kate asked, sipping her wine.

"That's the thing...I don't know. Grace has Rosie and we're going to be alone...I really think I'm ready to take the next step with him, Kate," I said, quietly, so no one would overhear.

The media was already stalking me. The last thing I needed was them overhearing my plans to finally become intimate with my boyfriend. Kate picked up on the "next step" part and a smile slowly spread across her face. She was so weird sometimes. I couldn't help but laugh and Mia looked between us like she didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Oh my gosh! You have to make it so special," Kate said, all in one breath. "Okay, you need to cook him a nice dinner. Something to set the mood. Do you have any lingerie?"

I shook my head, "Why would I have lingerie?"

"What woman doesn't have it?" Kate scoffed. "Okay, so you have to buy some. Something really sexy. He won't be able to keep his hands off you because he'll be all hot and bothered-"

"Eww! Okay, I do not want to hear about my brother getting all hot and bothered," Mia exclaimed, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Kate and I both laughed. God, just thinking about Christian and I in bed, making love...it got me hot and bothered. We put off the subject about Christian and I during lunch so Mia could eat her lunch but then, when Kate and I went to Victoria's Secret to get me something, Mia said she had to go. Trust me, if I was in her place, I would've left to. There was no way I would be comfortable with seeing some girl try on sexy undergarments so she could seduce my brother. Well, I wasn't seducing Christian, technically, but we were going to be doing...adult things.

"Try this on," Kate ordered, handing me a black lace babydoll lingerie set, which had to be like the 20th piece I tried on.

I hesitated but took it. After I tried it on, I walked out so Kate could see me in it. I actually didn't look half bad in it. Kate grinned when she saw me and nodded,

"That is definitely the one! You are going to make him come in his pants."

To say I turned red was an understatement. My big sister did not have a filter. And I should've know that by now. But, I really wanted to make this night special so I got it. As soon as I got home, I started dinner. Christian said he would be home around 5, so that gave me 4 hours to prepare. Just as I was gathering the ingredients needed for me to make chicken marsala with green beans, Gail walked in and seemed surprised that I was in the kitchen.

"Miss Steele...you don't have to make dinner. I can do it," she assured me.

"No, it's fine. I was just making something special for Christian and I. You know what? Take the rest of the day off. I'll handle everything," I insisted.

"Are you sure? Mr. Grey-" she said, probably not really comfortable with giving up her job, even if it was only for one night.

But I would never let Christian fire her. She's been really helpful with Rosie and she's so nice and she makes the best food. Besides, she's been with Christian for years. And so has Taylor. He would never get rid of either of them. But I really wanted to do something that I came up with. And I think Christian would love the heart-shaped brownies on top of ice cream for dessert. We would have it in bed, too.

"I'm sure, Gail. And call me Ana," I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Miss-Ana," she corrected herself, giving me a small smile back, before walking out.

By 4:58, I had the dining room table set, I was wearing my babydoll with my hair falling down my back in natural waves with black stilettos, and dinner was set. It smelled so good. The elevator dinged, announcing Christiain's arrival. He walked in and dropped his briefcase by the elevator before he stopped in his tracks once he saw me.

"W-Whoa," his eyes widened. "What did I do to deserve this?"

I smiled and walked over to him, kissing him passionately. He groaned and slipped his arms around my waist, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and our tongues started dancing together. I slowed down our kisses and whispered,

"You have done everything to deserve this...Let's eat first and then we can finish what we started."

He smiled and kissed me one more time before asking,

"Are you sure?"

I knew he was asking was I sure I was ready to take that step with him.

"Yes, of course," I led him to the dining room table.

"This looks amazing, baby," he leaned over and kissed me one more time.

it was so hard for me to make it through dinner. The way his eyes darkened when he looked over at me, made me have to clench my thighs together and bite my lip. When dinner was finally over, I took Christian's hand and led him to our bedroom. Our kisses became heated and I moaned into his mouth when Christian ran his hands down my back and then squeezed my ass.

"Tonight...I take care of you," I whispered, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off.

He kissed my neck, sucking and licking and bitting down to my shoulder before going back up. I would definitely have a hickey tomorrow but it felt so good. I undid his belt and tugged his pants and boxers down before getting down on my knees. He was big.

"Ana-" he started but stopped when I took him in my mouth. "Fuck!"

I swirled my tongue around his tip before taking him deep in my mouth. He tangled his hands in my hair and groaned when I flattened my tongue against him, sucking harder.

"Baby-oh, fuck...don't stop-" he grunted and when I started sucking on his tip, he groaned again, "Ana, if you don't want me to come in your mouth-"

I ignored him and took him all the way in my mouth again. He exploded in my mouth and I swallowed every last drop. Let's just say, I didn't really have a gag reflex. Christian picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips crashed together again as he laid me back on the bed, gently. He wasted no time in tearing off the lingerie.

"That cost me 45 dollars," I giggled, even though it didn't matter to me.

"Baby, I'll buy you anything you want," he whispered, sucking on my sweet spot and I moaned.

He lowered his lips down to my breasts and took one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking on it. One of his hands massaged my other breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers, and the other one found the spot between my legs. I gasped and tilted my head back,

"Christian...oh..."

It's been so long since I felt this. He massaged the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs and whispered against my skin,

"So fucking wet..."

He slid one of his fingers in me and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. The contact was amazing but I needed him inside of me. He insereted a second finger and curled them, hitting that spot and I couldn't keep the moan in that was threatening to escape. I pulled Christian's face up and kissed him, sweetly,

"Fuck me, Christian."

I was not a dirty talker...at all, but I just needed him in me. He slowed down our kisses and ran a hand over my hair,

"No...I want to make love to you."

He pulled a condom, thankfully, and ripped the wrapper off before rolling it on himself. I loved him but neither of us were ready for another baby.

"I love you," I whispered as he placed himself at my entrance and brushed my fingers down his cheek.

He slowly sunk into me and I gasped at the feeling. I thought he wasn't going to say it back but then he kissed my neck and whispered, softly,

"I love you, too, Ana. More than anything."

He started moving, pulling out so much only the tip of him was inside of me before thrusting back in me. I scratched my nails down his back and he wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Harder, Christian..." I moaned and he obeyed, gripping the headboard as leverage thrusting in and out of me, quickly.

"Fuck-Ana!" he grunted as my walls started clenching around him.

"I'm so close, Christian!" I felt my climax building up and he started going harder, faster and deeper, hitting my G-spot.

Stars danced across my vision as I exploded around him and he thrusted a couple of more times before reaching his own climax. He pulled out of me and rolled over so he was next to me. As I cuddled up to him...I realized that this night...was the start of a lot for us.

**So, i hoped you guys liked it. Wasn't my best lemon but I know some of you were really anxious for it. Please review. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


End file.
